GoBots: Femme Fatale
by RebelWolf
Summary: GOBOTS A new team of Guardians is in town! Leader1 and his team are about to feel a little pressure as the new team razzles and dazzles its way onto their turf. Add the Renegades to the mix and there's sure to be mischief, mayhem, and destruction!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own GoBots nor its characters. Just this strange plot.

Author's note: GoBots are cyborgs , NOT robots like Transformers. Therefore, they may have another set of life variables to explore. I'm doing just that in this fic. Though at times, I may use the term "robot." I use it to make it easier on the reader to determine which form a GoBot is in...vehicle or non-vehicle (robot) form.

My reference photos for the new bots in this fic can be seen here: the link url doesn't show, then click on my name here and contact me. I can send you the link via email. Or go to my website and type in gobotffref (dot) html after the main url.

**GoBots: Femme Fatale**

**Chapter 1: New kids on the block**

Planet Earth...

A soft roar echoed through the morning sky as a pale grey jet effortlessly sliced through it. Its human occupant tried to stifle a yawn, but it forced itself outward anyway.

"Heheh, did I wake you too early, Matt?"

"No, not at all Leader-1. I'm _used_ to waking at 4AM when I lay down at 1AM."

"I'm sorry Matt, but General Newcastle wants us at Headquarters immediately."

"When is it NOT immediate with him?"

"You're right, but I received a joint transmission from the Guardian Council as well. This is something big."

"And YOU were not informed of it beforehand?"

"Matt, even I am kept in the dark on many things. Security precautions. What I don't know, the Renegades can't get out of me."

"So they're assuming you're going to be captured again."

"I try not to think about it that way Matt."

"You and me both Big Guy." Matt finished as Leader-1 carved into a descending dive towards UNECOM HQ.

Upon landing, Matt lept out just before Leader-1 converted back to his GoBot form. General Newcastle greeted them on the tarmac.

"Good Morning Matt, Leader-1."

"Good Morning General." both replied in unison.

"I have a surprise for you both."

Leader-1 and Matt exchanged looks of ignorance while following the general towards a secured, closed off UNECOM hangar.

"Where's Turbo and Scooter?" Matt asked the Guardian commander in a whisper.

"The same place Nick and A.J. are. I presume we are the only two that 'need to know' at this time." Leader-1 responded quietly as he did his best impression of the standard USA military line.

General Newcastle signalled the guards to allow them to pass. With a salute, the guards parted and one pushed a code to open a portion of the hangar doors. Once all three entered, the door was closed again. It was dark within and took some time for their eyes to adjust. When they did a huge shadow loomed before them. A ship--not just any ship. It was painted solid black with no insignias or markings. Sleek, slim, and rounded, it contained no right angles nor sharp panels. Broad wing like appendages stretched from both sides with a tapered, but evident nose to its front and a tail like appendage to its rear. It appeared almost Gobotic, yet at the same time, not. Leader-1 eyed it curiously while simultaneously scanning it without a thought to it.

"Matt, there are Guardian frequencies inside!"

"Wha???"

"Leader-1, Matt Hunter, may I introduce to you the Guardian Star Ray Prototype. Stealth without a Stealth Device."

Matt turned his stare to Leader-1, who for whatever reason, was completely unaware of this ship's existence. The Guardian Commander appeared as impassive as ever however, and just continued to look the ship over.

General Newcastle continued, but this time on a comm unit. "Shadow Brigade Commander, you may make your presence known."

A soft, sexy voice responded. A voice that sent strange vibes through Leader-1's body. "Roger, General. Disembarking now."

A door slid open and walk ramp down as four GoBots casually exited their ship. Leader-1 remained quiet and stoic, though he was watching with a sort of excited anticipation. Matt's attention drifted back and forth between the new team of Guardians and the legendary Guardian Commander.

Once the team reached the floor, they stood side-by-side in an attention-like stance.

"Leader-1, Matt--may I introduce the Shadow Brigade." General Newcastle said as he walked over to the first in the row. A female GoBot, nearly as sleek and sexy as the ship she exited. Nearly all black as well. If one weren't better versed in GoBot identities, she could amost be mistaken for Snoop, a Renegade. It was obvious, she converted into some sleek, fast jet. as well, but a notable difference from Snoop were the canards near her cockpit. To Matt's eyes, the shapes reminded him of a prototype stealthy test plane that never was--the F-19 Spectre. "Meet Aurora, the Shadow Brigade's Commander."

Matt nodded, but Leader-1 remained impassive and unmoving. There was no way of telling what the Guardian was thinking or feeling.

General Newcastle continued on..."Next, her second in command, Tigress." Another female and another jet. This one, white with bold red striped markings. She had a long nosecone, longer yet slimmer than Leader-1's yet very short wings and an apparent single, somewhat short, somewhat broad vertical stabilizer. Matt recognized the shapes as an F-5 Tiger II jet.

"Beside her, the brawn of this outfit... Spinner." Matt was intrigued by this one. A car obviously, a sports car...but yet another female. Her paint was a glossy multi-tone scheme. It was difficult to tell exactly what color she truly was though the majority of the time, it seemed a deep purplish blue with glints of metallic flake. Her front end and tail lights were unmistakeable though...an older muscle car...a late 60's Camaro, but what year, Matt could not be sure yet. He could hear Turbo in his mind now...'what a chassis!'

"And last, but not least, their electronics and computer specialist, Jazzmin." Yet another female! The whole outfit was female! This one, shorter than the rest, only slightly taller than Scooter perhaps...and was some sort of dual wheeled motorbike...though it was difficult to tell at the moment if she were a scooter, moped, or motorcycle. She was nearly all white, with only dark blue penstriping along her sides.

"Welcome to Earth, Shadow Brigade. I hope to become acquainted with each and every one of you and learn a little more about your reason for being." Leader-1 responded formally, though Matt could tell, from his spending so much time with the Guardian Commander, that there was a hitch of venom in the ending of his sentence. Was it jealousy? Contempt for being left out about this team and ship? Something else? Matt was as intrigued about what was going on in Leader-1's head as he was about this new team and ship.

"Come, all. Let's head inside and we can progress from there." General Newcastle remarked as he led the way back into UNECOM headquarters.

Once inside, General Newcastle offered the Shadow Brigade seats at the table. "Ladies first." he said casually. Once they were seated, the General, Matt, and Leader-1 also sat.

"Now before you say it Leader-1, I know you were not informed of this unit's existence. I wasn't either until just yesterday. Zeemon told me to keep silent on the matter until now...even from you. It was a necessary precaution given the increased Renegade presence in this Solar System. This team has been operating, testing, and perfecting their skills and ship in other galaxies...away from Guardian and Renegade exposure. Not even Zeemon himself knew where they were at any given time. Only he and the Last Engineer were even aware of their existence period. Not even the Guardian Council..." Newcastle trailed as he noticed Leader-1's shift in attention from himself to the Shadow Brigade's Commander.

Aurora knew she and her team would have a hard time winning over the esteemed Guardian champion. Leader-1, though virtuous and good, had a tendency to be stubborn, territorial, aggressive, and tempermental. A typical alpha male. But she knew something about this legendary Guardian Commander that he probably didn't even know himself. And she would exploit it to the best of her ability...as would her team. She had little to worry about in regards to the rest of Leader-1's team. Turbo and Scooter were known to be more flexible and adjustable than their legendary leader. But once their leader was won over, his team would follow without hesitation. This whole team, had seen battle far too long, with far too few opportunities to rest and relax. An all-male team verses an all-female team. It was time to give the veteran male team a reality check and hope to reshape them into even better warriors and GoBots before any of them lost their lives.

The Last Engineer had privately spent time with Aurora, explaining to her the aspects of Leader-1 and his team, the constant engagements in battle they faced, and how all this was changing the best team the Guardians ever had. They were becoming cold and hardened in personality--a trait that spelled death to a warrior in time if not remedied. It was time to soften them up, break them down, and rebuild them again. The Last Engineer hoped that what worked on males of his kind would also work on males of the GoBot kind...namely a little more female _persuasion._

Leader-1 and Matt remained silent. A cloud of tension was developing over UNECOM on this day and only time would tell whether or not it became a full-fledged storm.

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note/disclaimer: I do not own GoBots nor its characters. Just this strange plot.

**GoBots: Femme Fatale**

**Chapter 2: Where there's smoke, there's fire**

The inital meeting went off smoothly, despite the air of tension that fogged over the place. Leader-1 did not like rapid change, especially when he was surprised with it. But, he'd adapt to the situation. He always did. The next step, was to leave him alone with the new team to get better acquainted. Matt and General Newcastle headed off to attend to other UNECOM business and left all Guardians alone to converse amongst themselves. Before exiting, Matt gave Leader-1 a little wink which was responded to with a raised brow from the Guardian. Aurora offered him a tour upon her ship...alone...commander to commander. If she could soften him up a bit, get him to lower his guard and feel comfortable around her, then she would allow the rest of her team to follow. Once all this was accomplished, then _his_ team and the rest of the humans could be brought in. Stepping on the terrority and progress of such an esteemed and ranked Guardian was nearly as dangerous as fighting an entire armada of Renegades. Aurora had to tred carefully and pull this fighter jet's strings with extreme caution and respect. But, she had age on her side as well. She was of similar age and generation as Leader-1. She had followed his story and accomplishments for the longest time. Her latest state-of-the-art vehicular form was due to the fact, she wasn't a true, modified Guardian until recently. Before her life as a Guardian, she was Gobotron's top news reporter.

Leader-1 obliged and followed Aurora back to the hangar. Aurora kept him occupied by discussing the specs of the ship along the way--something that always seemed to appeal to this particular Guardian.

"So it is stealth without any sort of device?"

"Yes Leader-1. The ship's very design counters most measures of detection. Its special coat of paint does the rest."

"Stealth paint?"

"Sure."

"Guess I'll have to get a coat of that upon myself next time I visit Spa Moon." Leader-1 joked.

"Black doesn't suit you though." Aurora joked.

"Works for you."

"I'm different."

"Obviously." Leader-1 vaguely replied, intended in more ways than one.

"If I didn't know better, I'd almost say that was a subtle attempt at a pickup line Leader-1."

"Then I hope you do know better." Leader-1 joked cryptically.

Before Aurora could continue along the subject, she was forced to change it as they commenced up the walkway of the ship. "Jayde, engage 512 please."

[512-access-accepted the female voice of the ship replied.

"It speaks?" a surprised Leader-1 questioned.

"SHE speaks." Aurora corrected.

"Pardon me. She speaks." Leader-1 corrected with a smirk as he followed Aurora into the ship.

Inside, it was smaller and tighter than a Guardian Command Center, but seemed to have all the same comforts and more. The computer and nav systems were actually smaller and more simplified than a Command Center's, making room for other types of systems.

"So the radar domes are hidden within the two appendages in front of the nose?"

"Yes, no need to extend them like a Command Center's. The long tail of this ship contains a high powered multi-phase laser beam."

"When can I get one of these?"

"When you get a sex change?" Aurora joked.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far."

"I didn't think you would. This is a prototype ship. It responds only to females."

"So, per se, if a Renegade attempted to hijack it..." Leader-1 started.

"Then the Renegade had better be a she and SHE had better know all access codes."

"Crasher is a very able Renegade. And with Cy-Kill, all he'd have to do is capture and interrogate one of your team then send Crasher in." Leader-1 informed.

"We are equipped with a mind wipe function. Our brains go into a sort of stasis. Can't mind probe a 'dead' mind."

"Doesn't sound pleasurable." Leader-1 remarked.

"Neither does the Brain Stormer."

"Point taken."

"If all this is female only, then how did you get me onto this ship?"

"Easy Leader-1...it was embedded within that entry code."

"So, a Renegade could learn an entry code to allow males onto..."

"Oh no. Only you Leader-1."

"Huh?!"

"I program which males are allowed onto this ship. I have only programmed you into the system."

"Not even Zeemon?"

"No."

"Where do I get a coding system like that? Command Center One could really use such a _necessary _program."

"Sounds like a cry for privacy hmm?" Aurora teased.

"More like a need for more security. Do you know how many times my Command Center has been breached, blasted, and occupied?"

"I don't think I want to know."

"Fine. I'll save myself the humiliation then." Leader-1 joked.

"So there IS more to the great Leader-1 than the stoic, job-obsessive Guardian Commander eh?"

"Job obsessive? Me?"

"Don't think too hard on that one." Aurora laughed.

Before Leader-1 could respond, they were interrupted by a communication via Leader-1's internal communicator.

[Leader-1, Renegade infiltration of Earth's airspace. Destination Unknown, Snoop and Fitor were identified. Not sure if there's more Renegade garbage flying around. Turbo spoke.

_Roger Turbo. Stay where you are. Keep the Command Center on high alert and notify me of any other Renegades or Thruster. I will check this matter out myself. Inform UNECOM and Matt of the matter and have them on standby as well._

[Will do. Turbo out!

"Well, looks like I'll have to take a raincheck on the rest of this tour Aurora."

"Allow me to come with you?"

"Won't that compromise all this secrecy you've been keeping?"

"Just me. Not the ship. Not the team."

"Fine. I could use another jet as backup anyway. I'm getting too old to deal with the high speed chases Snoop entails."

"Old? You? I never thought I'd hear that out of the great Leader-1." Aurora teased.

"Let's not go there." Leader-1 chuckled as the two exited her ship, converted to jet forms, and shot out of the hangar.

Leader-1 purposely allowed Aurora to fly ahead of him. But, it was not a fact that went unnoticed by the female commander.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were checking me out flyboy." she chuckled.

"Maybe I am."

"Like what you see hmm?"

"You'll make Snoop jealous. Maybe she'll have to upgrade with even more accessories."

Aurora could only give a small laugh. The Guardian Champion was quick of wit. He was smart enough to dodge her direct questions of him and bounce the subject to another. It meant she might have to allow for some slight tactical changes on her own end. He was a very "sly dog" indeed.

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note/disclaimer: I do not own GoBots nor its characters. Just this strange plot.

**GoBots: Femme Fatale**

**Chapter 3: Down boy! Down!**

It wasn't long before Aurora's advanced tracking picked up the two jet Renegades. "Leader-1, I have them. Three clicks northeast of our position. They are inbound 5,000 feet higher than us."

"Your internal tracking system works THAT well!? And I thought Scooter was good. Okay, lets play it this way. You take the high road, I'll take the low and we'll make a Renegade sandwich."

"Giving me Snoop eh? Guess you ARE old." Aurora joked before peeling off and heading skyward.

"I fell into that one easy enough." Leader-1 muttered to himself as he dove for the ground below.

Closing in on the two Renegades, the two Guardians orchestrated an ideal surprise attack. Aurora swept in on Snoop and the two were engaged in a high speed, high altitude fight. Leader-1 easily closed on Fitor, who was too occupied with the attack on Snoop to see the Guardian commander. Leader-1 angled behind Fitor in an ideal 'kill' position. But before he could get a shot off, Snoop dove between the two male jets with Aurora hot on her tail. Leader-1 was forced to break off in the turbulent air that developed.

"UGH! NO!" Leader-1 shouted as he suddenly realized Fitor, who had clean air, had adjusted and was now closing fast upon him in a sharp arcing turn. Banking sharply himself, Leader-1 dove for the deck, opting to use land topography as both shield and buffer. As he rounded a hill, he immediately slammed his nose cone upward, converted to robot mode, and fired his foot thrusters forward. Directly in his path was a Thruster, coming out of Stealth mode, with weapons aimed directly at him!

"We've got him now!" Cy-Kill yelled as he locked on his adversary and heard the tone of a lock on. Crasher's cackling nearly caused her to lose sight of the other Guardian.

Aurora's warning systems went off as she realized what had just transpired. In a smooth, high speed turn, she sped towards Leader-1, allowing Snoop to get in behind her. "Leader-1, when I say so, just let yourself fall!"

Seconds later, "DROP NOW!"

Leader-1 didn't hesitate and immediately cut all power and thrust, allowing Earth's gravity to pull him downward. A half second later, Aurora was slightly below the space he previously was and that put Snoop in the crosshairs. Thruster had fired...hitting Snoop instead of Leader-1 or Aurora.

"NOOOOOOO! Curse you Guardians!" Cy-Kill exclaimed as he punched the console.

"WHO is that Guardian?" Crasher asked, trying to get a fix upon the other black jet.

With the ground rushing upward, Leader-1 had no time to recover. He was going to hit the ground...hard. As he braced for impact, he felt and heard a strange 'ka-thunk' of metal on metal. He'd landed on something, but it wasn't ground.

"Going my way flyboy?" Aurora said as she leveled out and allowed Leader-1 to assume a sitting position atop her.

"We need to stop meeting like this. 'Bots will talk. But, thanks." Leader-1 replied as he rolled off her and converted back to his jet mode. "Where's Fitor?"

"Saw him go behind Thruster."

As the two jets turned to confront the Thruster...it was nowhere to be seen.

"Fitor must have gone aboard. I can't track him anywhere." Aurora said.

"The Stealth Device. But why were they here in the first place? I don't see anything but grass, dirt, and rocks. And they left far too easily. It's not like Cy-Kill to give up like that."

"Leader-1, there's a strange reading below all that grass, dirt, and rocks."

"Okay, now we know." Leader-1 commented as he converted back to robot mode. Aurora did the same.

This is Leader-1, calling Command Center. Come in Command Center!

[Command Center. Turbo here. What's up Leader-1?

_Lock in on my coordinates and meet me here._

[We'll be there in ten. TIME TO GO!

A short while later, the Command Center arrived with Turbo, Scooter, Nick, and A.J.

"Is THAT Snoop?!" Nick yelled as they noticed the black GoBot beside Leader-1.

"No, that's NOT Snoop, but I've never seen that bot before!" Scooter replied.

"Maybe Leader-1's got a _giirrrrrlfrieeend_. " Turbo teased.

"Well that GoBot IS female." A.J. replied.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Nick said as the Command Center landed. Aurora and Leader-1 entered the open hatchway.

"Who's the babe?" Turbo asked with a smirk.

"Turbo! Manners!" Scooter exclaimed.

Leader-1 chuckled. "Okay, if you'll allow me a moment, I'll introduce you. Meet Aurora, a Guardian _Commander_ of a top secret team. Aurora, meet Turbo, Scooter, Nick, and A.J."

With pleasantries aside, it was back to business. There was no time to talk any further on the matter.

"Scooter! Scan this entire area underground for unusual energy readings." Leader-1 commanded.

"You got it!"

The Command Center's computers hummed to life and spit out various reports.

"Well Scoot?"

"There's a huge cavern below. Mostly limestone. But Leader-1...OHMIGOSH, IT'S EXPLOSIVES!"

"A trap! Scooter, shields and get us out of here NOW!"

The Command Center shot upward just as the explosions commenced. Piles of rock, dirt, and debris shot upward, rattling the Guardian ship. But they cleared it just in time.

"Whew, another close call." Leader-1 replied as he looked over a console to check if any damage reports were coming in.

"Well, that is certainly annoying." Aurora commented.

"This happens ALL the time." Scooter replied.

"Sanity checks is what we like to call them." Nick added.

"Yeah, they're trying to drive us insane!" Scooter exclaimed.

Aurora walked over to Leader-1 and spoke softly out of earshot of the others. "And you can't resolve this little problem? These Renegades are more like pests than terrorists."

"You're more than welcome to try if you think you can do a better job." Leader-1 shot back.

"Thank you. We will. Allow my team full access to Earth and its resources. I will inform the Council."

Turbo heard part of the conversation and couldn't help himself. "Leader-1, we're being _replaced_!?"

Leader-1 didn't reply. He turned about, exited the cockpit area, and went deeper into the Command Center.

Aurora watched him with concern. This wasn't how she wanted to approach the matter, but the time seemed appropriate enough.

"He'll be all right. We don't intend to take over, Turbo. We just want to see what we can do to assist. But my team, we work alone with no other Guardian interference. These Renegades, like yourselves, have never seen us nor our new technology. We have the advantage."

"He won't be all right. That was a slap in the face for him." A.J. mentioned.

"He's a tough bot. He'll overcome it. If he doesn't, then I'll be sure to remedy that." Aurora stated.

The rest of the journey back to UNECOM was in silence. Leader-1 was not seen for the rest of the night aside from the briefing he gave General Newcastle on the recent attack.

Aurora was left to introduce the rest of her team to the rest of Leader-1's without him. As she predicted, his team took it much easier than their commander.

Matt walked over to Scooter, who was standing to the side, alone.

"Scooter, you know Leader-1 better than anyone. Where does he go to be alone?" Matt asked.

"He could go anywhere. A lot of times he converts to his jet mode and just goes for a long flight. A peaceful flight seems to calm him down."

"If we don't see him by morning, I'm going to go looking for him." Matt replied.

"If he doesn't want to be found, you won't find him. He may need time, Matt."

"We don't have time. If the Renegades get wind of any of this and Leader-1 in the state he is and alone...time is our enemy." Matt added then walked off leaving Scooter with a worried look.

_to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note/disclaimer: I do not own GoBots nor its characters. Just this strange plot.

**GoBots: Femme Fatale**

**Chapter 4: A Bone to Chew On**

The next morning, the Guardians and humans met in one of UNECOM's meeting rooms for a report given by General Newcastle. Leader-1 was not present.

"Where's Leader-1? He needs to be here for this." General Newcastle inquired as he entered the room.

No Guardian or human answered. It was up to Aurora. "He's on a personal mission. I am in his place temporarily."

Matt inwardly complimented her on her choice of words. It would not alert anyone to the actual situation, whatever that may be yet still maintained the highest respect and regard towards Leader-1.

"I was not informed of any individual missions, but no matter, let's get down to business." General Newcastle stated as he brought forth a map on a nearby display.

After the briefing, Matt split Scooter from the group. "That's it. He's not back. I'm heading out to look for him."

"I scanned the nearby region earlier this morning. He's not nearby, Matt. He's turned his transponder off as well. We can't track his Guardian frequency either. But, check that large lake embedded in the mountains. The one we saw a while back that you said was an 'ideal' vacation spot. Just a haunch."

"Thanks Scoot. Cover for me while I'm gone. Two AWOL officers will not sit well with Newcastle if he gets wind of it."

Aurora stepped in before Matt could leave. "Matt, please stay. Allow me. It was I who started this mess to begin with. Like Scooter, I know Leader-1 very well. I also have the even playing field with him and better scanners than any of your planes. No offense, but you're a human. I hardly think you could muscle in a GoBot, especially one in the mood Leader-1 is likely in."

"How about this. I go with you."

"I'm sorry Matt. I need to work alone. And we don't need THREE officers AWOL rather than just two right?"

"I'm not going to win am I?"

Aurora opened a side panel and handed Matt a special communicator. "I will contact you on this as soon as I can. I'll bring Leader-1 back, I promise."

"Fine then...I guess." Matt replied though very unsettled about the whole thing.

"My team will cover for my absence if need be. They are very well practiced in such. Follow through with your General's orders. I know you can handle Turbo, Scooter, your team, and Command Center One in Leader-1's absence. He trusts you. My team will do the rest."

With that, Aurora departed, leaving Matt and Scooter speachless and simply shrugging their shoulders. They made their way back to the rest of the teams.

Scanning and looking about, Aurora checked for anyone who might notice her leaving. Not finding any witnesses, she converted to jet mode and sped into the skies. With Leader-1's transponder off, she'd have to track him the only other way she knew how...a way known only to female GoBots. She had oriented herself to follow a path towards the mountain lake Scooter had mentioned. This location made a lot of sense. Leader-1 loved nature and serene, peaceful settings. She knew he had a special location on the Picnic Moon when he wanted to be alone. But before she could scan or try for any visuals, she detected Renegade presence. Apparently the Renegades were indeed lingering around, no doubt trying to spy on Guardian goings-on. If they had detected Leader-1, alone, he'd be in serious danger. Now the fact that Leader-1 had switched off his transponder proved to be a very good thing. If he was in the area, there was very little chance of him being detected...unless they had a visual of him. Aurora immediately switched her own transponder off to avoid Renegade detection and dove for the cover of some clouds.

The Renegade proved to be Snoop, on a recon mission. She was flying casually at a very high altitude to avoid detection from any human scanners. Aurora had to make a choice, reveal her presence and attack the Renegade to thwart any further information gathering and discoveries, or remain hidden and allow Snoop to complete her mission and go away. She opted for avoidance. If Leader-1 was also in the area, the sound of blasters would either attract him or cause him to quietly slip out to a new location. Though she would guess the former, he just didn't seem to be in the right mental state for battle. Converting to robot mode, Aurora used the cloud cover to silently descend to the ground below. She sat low until Snoop disappeared and could no longer be detected.

Aurora stood and prepared to lift off when a hand grabbed her mouth to prevent her from vocalizing while another hand and body secured her own from behind. All she knew was that it had to be another GoBot. Stunned, she could only await whatever fate presented.

_Meanwhile...elsewhere in a hidden location..._

"Cy-Kill, the area is solid nature. No Guardian or human installions nearby. The nearest UNECOM base is over a hundred miles away."

"You've done well Snoop. Give the imagery scans to Fitor for upload. We might have a new location for an Earth base afterall. The mountains block any direct scans of the area and the water reflects still others. All that blasted foilage will give us ample ground cover. And best of all, the location is within easy spy and strike range of humans and Guardians alike. Command Center One is frequently detected at that UNECOM base. It's high time we strike them during their downtime too."

"Sounds like fun." Crasher chimed in.

"It does indeed. With little chance to rest between battles, we can wear down the Guardians to the point where they begin to make mistakes...and mistakes can kill." Cy-Kill added with his own devillish chuckle.

_Back at the UNECOM base..._

"Is everybody ready?" Matt asked as they prepared Command Center One for takeoff.

"We're set. CCI's ready for flight." Nick added.

"Then let's depart. Turbo, set course for the coordinates General Newcastle gave us."

"Roger Matt! But I don't like doing this without Leader-1."

"He'll be along eventually. He might be our trump card."

It comforted Turbo to hear that and he shut up and focused on flying the ship.

In another section of the base, Aurora's team was doing the same.

"She'll be fine, Jazzmin. You know that."

"But it still seems strange for Leader-1 to not be present for all this."

"I have a feeling that's Aurora's mission. There's something between those two jets. I can feel it." Spinner added.

"Would be a first if she can score on Leader-1. He's not an easy bot to get close to. Many a ladybot has tried and failed and still more are probably dreaming of such." Tigress chimed in.

"Tigress!"

"Well, c'mon, you aren't thinking the same thing?"

The others hushed and simply grinned as they lifted their own ship into the air.

_Back in the mountains..._

"All too easy Aurora." a whispered male voice replied in her audio receptor. The voice was unmistakable though. It was Leader-1. He released her and allowed her to turn about and face him, still shocked at how easily she was found out and 'captured.'

He shook his head slowly. "High commanders such as you and I cannot allow ourselves such easy capture. You know that. But anyway, why are you here?"

She knew that already. She didn't realize just how preoccupied she was with Snoop to not factor in a potential ground attack. Instead of Leader-1, it could've easily been another Renegade such as Fitor. It was a mistake. And mistakes can kill. "I came seeking you. Your friends are worried about you."

"And yourself?"

It wasn't an expected question. In fact, it was a very unusual question from the mighty Leader-1. "I didn't mean to upset or offend you when I said what I said. It came out wrong. I'm sorry."

"I'm not concerned with that. It's in the past." Leader-1 stated simply with no emotional indication as to exactly what he felt about that.

"Then what are you seeking?"

"You."

"What?"

Leader-1 looked about, as if to wonder if anyone else was nearby that could listen. He seemed hesitant and unsure. It is very likely nobody had ever seen him like this before. To Aurora, it nearly frightened her to see the normally confident, sure Guardian Commander in such a state.

"Look, what I say here is personal and stictly off the record. Okay?"

Leave it to Leader-1 to remember rules first.

"Fine. What is said here stays here."

Leader-1 gestured for her to follow him. He led her to a fallen tree that seemed to form a natural bench facing the shimmering lake. He then motioned for her to sit. Once she did, he did the same.

"Beautiful place this is." Aurora commented, trying to make the strange, slightly uncomfortable situation a little more comfortable.

"Yes, it matches the beauty I see beside me." Leader-1 spoke, softly and gently. He had a wonderful speaking voice for any given situation. The manner and tone of speech he used now, set her at ease somewhat eventhough the words hit her like some high speed missle. If she could blush, she would be. She felt like a schoolgirl again...ready to giggle and runaway. But she was not such a thing anymore. She was a Guardian Commander and a warrior. But the esteemed, legendary warrior beside her had broken down all his barriers for her. She wasn't sure how to respond. In actuality, the words flowed easier than she expected.

"I'm flattered Leader-1, but don't you think this complicates matters."

Leader-1 let out a soft sigh. "Yes, I believe it does, or could anyway. I'm at a crossroads Aurora and I have no control over this feeling consuming my soul. I had sworn to myself to never get close to anyone in a personal way. I thought it was a sacrifice I had to make for the greater well being of our planet, of any planet...for being the Guardian that I am. I didn't want to engage in some relationship only to have the Renegades find out and harm or destroy that being because of my personal affiliation with them. It is why I allow no other to get too close to me. Cy-Kill knows me too well. He'd take advantage of any opportunity to destroy me, even using any of my friends or allies to do so."

"So what's changed?"

"I'm not really sure. Me I suppose, though I've tried my hardest to prevent it. I can't win this battle though. Everything changes over time. It's part of life. I've always been attracted to you, even in the past before Cy-Kill was even a Renegade. But I kept it subdued, buried, and as far a distance as possible. Convinced myself that it was an impossibility. Gave myself every reason why it couldn't and shouldn't happen. But never once factored in how it could. It crept up, grew within me, and blindsided me without warning. Your modifications to a Guardian didn't fool me. I knew you were that female news reporter from my younger days. I knew it from inside. As the humans here would say, from the heart. Now, at the age I am, the fight against it just isn't working. I'm getting old. I'm constantly reminded of that in more ways than I want to see. I don't know how much longer I can remain one step ahead or even on even keel with the Renegades."

"You've discovered your own mortality."

"And it doesn't sit well with me. Something about it chews on my soul. I can't shake the feeling that this war is going to go on without me...beyond me. That something more needs to be done when I'm no longer here to handle the tasks, but at present, there is no one, nothing that can replace me. It scares me terribly, makes me want to be immortal, if only for all the innocent planets and beings out there who need my experience and abilities."

"That's dangerous ground to tred on Leader-1. Thoughts of immortality is often a Renegade precursor."

"But it doesn't lead me there. It leads me to a solution. It's a solution that has partnered with this feeling I've had for you for so long."

Aurora let out a soft chuckle. "There is a single word for it Leader-1 and like most males, you avoid it skillfully. It's called love."

"Ah yes, that word. It's difficult to say. Not sure why. I of any, should be able to speak it with ease, yet I cannot."

"Because males are programmed to consider that word a weakness."

Leader-1 grinned. "Perhaps. But, what I'm leading to is that, you and I...how do I say this without sounding like something Crasher once said or some cheap human dating line...the potential of my skills, knowledge, abilities, and your own...if there was a way to combine them into one being..."

"A replacement for you could be selectively created."

"Exactly. But, well, I'm almost embarrassed to mention this...I'm not coursed in the ways of GoBotic _love_. I've been raised and trained to be a Guardian. That was my destiny from my creation. And I have too much GoBotic pride to ask Matt for any advice or ideas on the subject. It was hard enough dealing with him after Crasher's interrogation that revealed a personal fact regarding a past feeling she had for me."

" Crasher and you?! Do I even want to ask? No, best not. Well, perhaps the Last Engineer can better educate both of us on this hmm? Your pride wouldn't get in the way with him would it?"

Leader-1 raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. " A very good suggestion actually. He'd know more than any databanks on the Library Moon would give and I could be more open with him since he understands GoBots better than anyone. A trip to New Earth is in order eh?"

Aurora laughed. "Could you imagine us two on the Library Moon asking for assistance on GoBot Love?"

Leader-1 laughed despite himself. "Oh, I can imagine the headlines in the GoBotron Newscasts on that. Breaking news! Illustrious, mighty Leader-1-looking for love!? Stay tuned for the latest dirt as we dive into the personal life of one of the Guardians' greatest commanders!"

"Hehehe, you flatter yourself often?"

"Only when I need to remind myself of my position. I feel like some schoolboy who hides behind a building while eyeing some hot ladybot."

"You?!"

"I did stress ladybot right? Not a good thing for a very young GoBot to lust over one of his own instructors."

"And I knew him when..." came a drawled out male voice out of nowhere.

Leader-1 and Aurora spun about in complete shock. It was Cy-Kill!

_to be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note/disclaimer: I do not own GoBots nor its characters. Just this strange plot.

**GoBots: Femme Fatale**

**Chapter 5: Two fish in the sea, one whale of a tale!**

Both Leader-1 and Aurora spun about. Leader-1 managed to get off a blast, but not before Cy-Kill hit both Guardians with a well aimed one of his own...knocking the two Guardians to the ground before they could even stand. Cy-Kill's blasts were aimed so that both Guardians' internal weapons systems were knocked offline. For the time being, the two Guardians were at the Renegade leader's mercy. Cy-Kill easily placed a restraining bolt on Aurora. He had wrestle a bit with Leader-1, but eventually restrained the Guardian leader as well. Once that was done and the two Guardians were rendered helpless, it was time for Cy-Kill to enjoy his victory.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Two Guardians sittin on a tree...doing who knows what, but certainly not within Guardian regulations." Cy-Kill mocked as he strutted before the two captured Guardians. "Leader-1, I'm rather amazed at your behavior most of all--an upstanding rule-obsessive Guardian such as yourself. What to do, what to do...ahh, the possibilities are endless with this!"

If the situation was getting to Leader-1, he didn't let Cy-Kill know it. "What brings you into this neck of the woods Cy-Kill? It's not like you to take a nature hike."

"Just call it being in the right place at the right time Guardian. If this is the reward I get for being in a forest, then maybe I should make it a hobby."

"Look, you have me. Leave Aurora out of it. Let her go. There's no reason to keep her."

"How chivalric of you Leader-1, but not an option. I set her free, she goes and tells your friends, and then they come in for the rescue right? Don't take me for a fool Guardian! Hmm...so this Guardian unknown to me is called Aurora." Cy-Kill spoke as he turned from Leader-1 to inspect his other captive. "There's something about her...I know her from somewhere..."

"Why don't I fill you in seeing how your brain is on overdrive trying to think. I am familiar with both you and Leader-1 from your pasts. I used to be a top reporter for GoBotron." Aurora spoke.

"So it IS you! You've changed much Aurora, but not for the better."

"Shove it up your tail pipes Cy-Kill!"

"Still as firey as ever though. So what's your agenda with the overstuffed Guardian here? Though whatever it is, it has him off his game--just like in the past. Thank you for assisting the Renegades in that matter. It made this capture possible."

"You're pathetic Cy-Kill! Can't even accept a fair fight. Sneaking and crawling around like some earth dog with its tail between its legs."

"I'm a Renegade! I can do whatever I please! Call it whatever you want Guardian. It makes no difference to me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to call in my team to remove you bits of garbage from this forest. Wouldn't want to be fined by the humans for littering afterall." Cy-Kill replied and then turned about and utilized his internal communicator.

_"Fitor, bring Thruster and Astrobeam Bad Boy and Spike onboard. I have a surprise for you all!"_

_Oooooh, I LOVE surprises! Crasher cackled._

Leader-1 had listened intently on Cy-Kill's call. Two more jets added to the two already here. Snoop, Fitor, Bad Boy, and Spike and a copter named Cop-Tur. A mini Renegade air force. Though obviously, Cy-Kill had guessed Aurora's conversion form and was assuring that the Renegades had the advantage in the skies. _"Aurora...slide closer to me so that your restraining bolts are within my blaster range." _Leader-1 whispered.

"But our weapons are offline."

_"I've rerouted power from my energy shield to my blasters. Cy-Kill forgets that my energy shield is not a weapons system, merely a defense mechanism. It wasn't affected by his blast. They are half strength, but online. Just enough that I can blast yours through this restraining bolt. I can't move my arms, but if you position your body to put your own near mine...when I blast through your bolt and free you, convert and fly out of here like there's no tomorrow. You know what to do from there."_

"But--" Aurora started, but ceased. It was wrong to question the legendary Guardian Commander. He knew what he was doing and he had more experience than she. He'd also been held captive by Renegades before and survived. "Okay...hang on." Aurora spoke as she slowly sidled up towards Leader-1 without Cy-Kill noticing her movement. Of course, the Renegade leader was too busy communicating to his comrades at the time.

The two Guardians had finished the conversation and positioning just before Cy-Kill turned about and eyed them once again. "Getting cozy? While I'd probably enjoy a show, I'm not in the mood right now."

Leader-1 just shook his head. It was Cy-Kill's influence that corrupted a bit of the esteemed Guardian's mind in their youth afterall. Then he figured, he'd best keep the Renegade leader busy. "And what mood are you in Cy-Kill? Your lackeys fail you in some mission again?" Leader-1 taunted.

"Apparently yours do the same. Must be because their leader isn't much better."

"Good enough to best you any day Cy-Kill. Oh wait, how many of my victories to yours hmm? And I'm...just...about...to---" Leader-1 dragged when he realized Aurora was in the exact position he needed to blast her bolt. Summoning up whatever power he could to his blasters...he leaned forward so his restrained hands could angle upward and blast the bolt's locking device. With a quick burst and lucky aim, it knocked the restraining bolt of her. "GO!" Leader-1 yelled as she stood and coverted at the same time. Setting fire to some of the brush at their feet at ignition, she blasted skyward with a thunderous roar.

"WHY YOU DIRTY..." Cy-Kill yelled but stopped as he tried to blast the black jet from the skies. It was too late. Aurora's jet form sliced through the air wish so much ease, that she was out of range before Cy-Kill even got the first blast off. She was just a little black speck in the skies now. Cy-Kill turned back to his still captive Guardian and kicked him hard against his chest, knocking the Guardian from a sitting position. It left a couple of blue paint streaks upon the nearly white Guardian. "You WILL pay for that Leader-1. I promise you that."

_In the skies..._

Aurora fought the urge to turn back and blast the Renegade, but her blasters were still at half strength. Still, she thought about simply ramming at full speed into the enemy in her jet form...but that'd take out half the forest, herself, and possibly Leader-1. Not an option. Cursing softly to herself, she could only do what Leader-1 expected her to do...get her team and his and rally to his rescue.

In another portion of the skies, a Thruster was quickly winging its way invisibly to its Renegade leader.

"LOOK! A Guardian in the skies!" Bad Boy motioned as he noticed the black jet streaking away.

"It's that strange black jet again." Crasher added.

"Allow me..." Snoop volunteered.

"No. We have our orders Snoop. We are to rendevous with Cy-Kill. He didn't say anything about chasing Guardians." Fitor interjected.

"Party pooper." both Crasher and Snoop replied in unison. There were times that even Fitor's Renegade comrades thought him a bit of an over-loyal bore.

In a few more minutes, the Thruster disengaged the Stealth Device and hovered over their leader. They suddenly noticed their surprise...their commander had captured the enemy commander single-handedly! With a cheer of excitement, Bad Boy, Spike, and Crasher exited to assist in bringing their captive aboard. Leader-1 was placed in a holding cell and still sported the restraining bolt, but now had another new accessory...a neural lock. Cy-Kill was NOT taking any chances now.

With all Renegades aboard Thruster, the ship cloaked again and sped off into the skies.

_Elsewhere..._

Aurora reached the UNECOM base, panting in exhaustion from the ordeal and flight. As she converted back to her GoBot form, she was met by General Newcastle.

"Where have YOU been?!" he asked her coarsely.

"No time...summon the teams. We must..."

"They have both left on the mission YOU were supposed to be leading. They are in radio-silence. I can't contact them. You--"

Aurora had forgotten about the mission! By now, the two teams of Guardians were hundreds of miles away. With a curse in her native language, she ignored the human commander, spun about, converted back into jet mode, and launched herself once again. Her mind was racing faster than her jet mode could carry her. Find the teams or try to track Thruster before it reaches Rogue Star and disappears anywhere in the known galaxy. With another curse, she knew her path...she needed the teams. She could do nothing against a Thruster and even less against Rogue Star. And if both are in stealth mode, she couldn't track either anyway. Peeling into a hard arc, she headed for the known coordinates of mission. She'd have to find them personally and lose even more precious time. That time, could cost Leader-1 his life. While flying, her mind kept returning to the moments before Cy-Kill's interruption...the words Leader-1 had spoken. They had touched her deeper than she wanted him to know. She had to rescue him. Failure was NOT an option!

_to be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note/disclaimer: I do not own GoBots nor its characters. Just this strange plot.

Thank you to the lone reviewer of this fic. Much appreciated. :) I hope others discover it and will review as well since it inspires me to continue the story rather than wonder if it's even worth my while to write. But alas, this fic is rounding its turn for home. Just 2-3 chapters left I believe.

Note on this chapter...bit violent--torture. I try not to go into too much detail with the aspect of it, but, some of it had to be mentioned for effect and plot purposes.

**GoBots: Femme Fatale**

**Chapter 6: Broken Wings**

Cy-Kill ordered immediate departure of Rogue Star once their Thruster was aboard. He didn't want any tangling with the measly Guardians who would attempt to rescue their leader. Sliding stealthily away from behind the Planet Venus, Rogue Star had a course set for outside of Earth's Solar System.

Once all had settled down aboard the Renegade flagship, Cy-Kill had a private conference with his second in command, Fitor.

"Catching Leader-1 is a great coup Cy-Kill. The Guardians don't function well without their main commander. They'll be weakened and distracted. We could strike hard and fast and they wouldn't recover."

"Perhaps Fitor, perhaps, but I'm more concerned on a different level. That Guardian black jet, Aurora...is a blast from my and Leader-1's past. She's trouble and not one to be underestimated. That dang ladybot newsreporter busted me on many an occasion back when I was a Guardian. You don't know how many times I was in the hotseat with Zeemon due to her nosy newscasts. Leader-1 wasn't immune to her either. Both of us, in our youths, faced many demerits, lectures, and other punishments because of her. She's a tactical genius. Maybe even better than Leader-1 in such respect."

"But you captured him easily yes?"

"He was off-guard. He and Aurora were alone in that forest. I didn't catch their entire conversation, but it was of a personal nature, not any private discussion of Guardian business."

"Interesting. So, what's the plans for Leader-1? Disassemble him? Or Brain Stormer?"

"Neither. Brain stormer is useless on him. We've already learned that. Disassemble, plausible, but too easy. I want him to suffer. How about some ancient earth human tactics?"

"???"

"I was intrigued by some of Earth's Medieval methods of capture and interrogation. Very beastial and primitive, but extremely effective and brutal. There was a device they simply called 'The Rack'...a sort of disassembler, but slow, brutal, and most of all, the one being tortured is awake and aware. A gruesome spectacle in terms of humans. Would be a bit cleaner for a GoBot, but likely just as painful and effective. We wouldn't exactly use such a primitive means, but I have an idea of something that will achieve similar results. "

Fitor gulped. While he hated the Guardians, especially Leader-1, just as much as Cy-Kill, there was something to be said for a bit of respect towards and adversary that has always been a worthy opponent. Fitor was at odds between his warrior's spirit and his unwavering loyalty to his commanding officer. "Would it be merely for his execution or to tap information from him?"

"Perhaps both. I'm thinking execution, but if he talks, that's bonus. This Guardian jet has rattled my last nerve and fried one too many of my circuits. He haunts me in my dreams and stalks me in my sleep. He's slowly driving me into madness. Before that can happen, he must go--permanently. A slow, brutal death for one who's caused me suffering and humiliation for so many years. He'll wish he was disassembled in the usual way."

Fitor didn't say anything. He merely looked from his commander and towards the dark celestial skies outside. All seemed very unsettling for him and he didn't like it one bit.

_Elsewhere..._

"Shadow Brigade, this is Shadow Alpha. I am activating code tri-8. Break radio silence NOW!" Aurora spoke on her internal comm and hoped that her team was within communication range.

"Shadow Beta here. Understood and out. Rendevous at your coordinates in five minutes. Other team will follow. Over." Tigress replied.

Aurora let out a sigh though it wasn't audible over her roaring engines. Maybe...just maybe...

Within moments the sleek ray-like ship arrived and was followed by Command Center One. They all assembled for a brief meeting on Command Center One.

"Leader-1's been captured by Cy-Kill. He made it possible for me to escape, but he wouldn't allow me to do the same for him. We need to mount a rescue operation and fast. Cy-Kill will have likely moved Rogue Star out of the area so he can enjoy his prize without Guardian interference."

"But why--how?" Nick butted in, trying to take in all the information that was coming at them so fast.

"No time to explain. Command Center One will route outbound from Earth towards Jupiter and beyond. My team will route the other way from Venus towards the Sun. Only contact if discovery is made. This IS an assult on Rogue Star. Keep that in mind. If Rogue Star is discovered the other team is to rendevous to given coordinates immediately."

All humans and Guardians nodded in agreement.

"Shadow Brigade, let's go! Matt, I wish you to join me." Aurora commanded as she led her team away from the Command Center and returned to their own ship. It sped off just as Turbo was redirecting the Command Center for its outbound flight.

_Aboard Rogue Star..._

Cy-Kill had ordered a change of restraints for his great captive. The neural lock and restraining bolt were removed and shackles both on his arms and legs were placed. They were electronically charged to give a surge of shocking voltage should the wearer try to pull or tug at them. Leader-1 was too weakened from the neural lock to even try anyway. But now, he was more aware of his environment. Aboard Rogue Star and obviously a lot of Renegades stirring about. No doubt, his presence was a reason for most of it. He was still in a prison cell, or was it some sort of lab? He couldn't really tell. It was larger than a normal cell and from what he could see of it from his position, there were other monitors, systems, and computers about. From the few times he was aboard Rogue Star, he couldn't recollect ever seeing this room before.

"Comfortable Guardian?" a voice asked him...it was somewhat subtle and feminine...Snoop.

Leader-1 managed to speak, though his voice was rough and raspy due to the weakened state of being. It was difficult to do anything in his condition. "Cy-Kill demote you to guard?"

"In your dreams Guardian. It really is a shame you and I aren't on the same side you know?"

Leader-1 had a brief flashback of another female Renegade at another time. He'd heard that line before. Was that some female Renegade pickup line? "We WERE on the same side once. YOU turned. Remember?"

"Guardian goodness leaves indigestion in my system. Still though...such a waste of fine GoBot." Snoop spoke. The latter half was half spoken under her breath. Leader-1 could barely make it out. It was enough for him to wonder if she could prove useful if he had any opportunity of escape.

"Snoop, why aren't you at your post?! Return IMMEDIATELY!"

"Cy-Kill- I--"

"GO NOW!"

"Yes, Cy-Kill!" Snoop replied and with one quick glance at the Guardian captive, she quickly departed.

"What is it with captured Guardians and Renegade females hmm? Or is it just you? No matter. Won't make a difference soon. You have a date with a rather unpleasant destiny." Cy-Kill muttered.

Leader-1 remained silent. He had no interest in speaking a single word to this particular Renegade. In fact, he lowered his head and refused to even give the Renegade the respect of eye contact.

"What? No retalitory remarks? No Guardian sarcasm? Fine. If you won't talk now, perhaps you will very soon." Cy-Kill taunted as he lifted the lowered Guardian's head by his chin so that they were eye to eye. "You will learn a new definition of pain today. I promise you that." Cy-Kill said softly before dropping the Guardian's head once again and strolling off.

Down the hall, Cy-Kill spoke to Fitor. "All is in readiness. Upon my return--it begins."

_Deep space..._

"Scooter! We have an encoded transmission from Shadow Brigade!" Turbo yelled as the small Guardian and the Earth humans ran forward.

"Decoding now Turbo." Scooter replied as he lept to the communications station and downloaded the transmission. "They found Rogue Star!"

"Wha--how?!"

"I bet that new ship of theirs can detect ships even when cloaked in a Stealth Device. That's why they made it sound almost like a routine mission." Scooter added.

"Changing course. Scooter, prepare coordinates for hyperspace jump." Turbo added.

Matt could only helplessly watch as the Guardian female GoBot team busied itself with the tasks at hand. Matt could only hope they were not too late. Still though, he asked Jazzmin if he could use another communications console aboard their ship. From there, he typed in a simple message to the Last Engineer on New Earth--to inform him of a possible situation--just in case. He actually received a reply back from the Last Engineer immediately. The GoBot creator would remain on "stand by." Leader-1 was a vital component against these Renegades...and then some. The Last Engineer would do whatever necessary to keep him functioning and alive.

_Another section of deep space..._

Aurora ordered their ship to land on the dark side of a small moon as they formulated a plan of attack. They ordered the Command Center to actually remain hidden two planets away since it could easily be detected by Rogue Star's scanners.

"Jazzmin, inform Scooter on Command Center One to use scrambled frequency G-101X for all communications between us. If Rogue Star is listening, they'll just think us a couple of illegal cargo ships, smuggling in the area."

"Got it Aurora!"

"Tigress, Spinner, I want you two to wait until Turbo arrives on board. He'll be using one of their Power Suits to reach us. When he does, you will all join me. Matt and I will go in advance to Rogue Star in recon mode and scout it up close and personal. I want to try and find where Leader-1 is being held. That is first and foremost. Then we'll know how and where to concentrate our attacks. Understood?"

"Fully!

_At the same time, aboard Rogue Star..._

Cy-Kill, Crasher, Snoop, Cop-tur, and Fitor appeared at the chambers holding their captive Guardian.

Leader-1 heard them arrive, but made no motion to move nor view them. He simply listened with his eyes closed and head down. He knew the moment of torture had come and steeled himself mentally for the onslaught. He'd already guessed that they wouldn't interrogate him with any usual means. Cy-Kill learns from his mistakes. This would likely be some new, sadistic, painful, and downright illegal means of seeking information from an enemy.

"So, my esteemed Leader-1, care to make this easy on yourself or shall we do things the hard way hmm?" Cy-Kill spoke in an almost mechanical purr. Leader-1 completely ignored him.

"I figured as much." Cy-Kill continued as he grabbed some sort of device. The sound of it activating reminded Leader-1 of a machine back on earth...a chain saw combined with the high pitched squeal of an Earth dentist's drill. The sound itself was unnerving, but Leader-1 took his mind elsewhere to tune it out. He was pulled back into the reality of the situation when a sudden searing pain surged through his right leg. Cy-Kill had sliced one of his wings right off!

"Awww, a jet with a broken wing...more like no wing. Guess you won't be flying out of here." Cy-Kill teased. "Feel like talking yet Guardian? All you have to do is give me some information on that Guardian you freed...Aurora is it?"

No response from Leader-1. And another shot of searing pain...this time from the other leg. Same result.

"A jet with clipped wings is no jet at all." Cy-Kill responded as the left wing dropped to the floor.

Fitor and Crasher exchanged looks. Neither seemed comfortable with this treatment at all. Snoop found a way to not watch by sitting behind Cop-tur's large body.

"I want to know about Aurora. If not her, then I want the security codes to the Guardian base--Scimitar. A third option---what is Operation Long Bow? "

"Still nothing? Not even a plea for mercy Guardian? Of course not. You think yourself too dignified and proud for such things." Cy-Kill remarked then turned to his witnesses. "Cop-tur, Fitor, come forward."

The two Renegades did as ordered.

"Hold him. I want the last obvious vestige of his vehicle form." Cy-Kill uttered as he stepped behind his Guardian captive and forcefully lifted the cockpit/nosecone area that rested upon Leader-1's back. With one swift motion, he severed it from the Guardian's back. It dropped with a loud metallic thunk.

Now Leader-1's body was going into shock mode. The removal of the two wings was similar to the removal of a human's fingers or toes, but the severing of nearly a quarter of his jet form from his back was analogous to a human losing an entire limb. His brain was soon going to numb the pain completely to try to keep vital functions online, but that would also mean the Guardian Commander would power down and be unconscious perhaps forever.

Both Fitor and Cop-tur could feel the Guardian's body reacting to the trauma and excruciating pain. Leader-1's proud, confident form was beginning to weaken and droop. They released their hold and allowed it to become visibly obvious and it hung somewhat limp in the shackles. The two Renegades stepped away and awaited the next command.

"Not a jet. With no conversion form, not a Guardian either. What are you then Leader-1? Not much hmm? Last chance. I want that information. ALL of it. NOW."

Leader-1 remained steadfast in his silence. They could take his dignity and his life, but they'd never get his pride nor his loyalty to the Guardian cause.

Cy-Kill shook his head slowly. "Fine then." But this time, he didn't activate his crude severing device. He reached in to where Leader-1's weapons systems lay and ripped them out. "No conversion form, no weapons...not a Guardian. Weak and wounded, not even a citizen. Nothing Leader-1, nothing." Cy-Kill replied then, strangely stormed off leaving his Renegade comrades stunned and unsure what to do next. They looked at each other, seeking direction.

"Leave him. Return to your posts." Fitor replied. All did as commanded, except Crasher.

"What are we to do with him now? With this severe of damage, he will surely die. His internal repair system cannot compensate for all this."

"Maybe that's what Cy-Kill wants...for Leader-1 to now die a slow, agonizing death."

Crasher looked at the once-esteemed Guardian Commander. "It wasn't how I envisioned his death to be."

"Do I detect an air of sympathy out of the Renegade who usually delights in torture?" Fitor asked curiously.

Crasher said nothing. She just turned and departed for her post, leaving Fitor alone with the now dying Guardian Commander. Fitor's eyes drifted down at the severed wings and nose cone. As a jet himself, it was not a nice visual. Turning away, Fitor activated the energy bars on the room once again and departed, leaving the Guardian alone to deal with his ordeal.

_Back in space outside of Rogue Star..._

Aurora flew silently against Rogue Star's hull. Her black form blended perfectly with the darkness of space. Her close proximity to the ship itself meant no scanners would detect her. With every one of her scanners tuned in, she scoured the ship, seeking their esteemed Guardian Commander's location. For a moment, she though she had detected his Guardian frequency, but then it began fading...to the point where she couldn't rely on it anymore. This worried her greatly. Something inside her told her that Leader-1 was in great danger. She tried to bury it deep inside her mind and focus on her mission, but it wasn't easy. Matt remained silent and watched the various screens aboard her flicker. He was also searching...his added presence, meant there were two searching rather than just one...in case anything was missed.

With an encoded signal back to her team aboard their ship, Aurora informed them that she was infiltrating Rogue Star and the others were to depart immediately and do the same, only foward of her position...as distractions. She had narrowed down the region of Rogue Star Leader-1 was likely in.

Tigress, Spinner, and Turbo departed immediately in a small shuttle, disguised as a civilian transport. Jazzmin and Scooter remained back with their respective ships to monitor communications and assist as backup if necessary. The Earth humans could only watch and hope that all would go successfully.

"Hang on Matt." Aurora whispered as she converted back to her GoBot form. She had found a garbage port. Unscrewing its access panel, she entered Rogue Star through it. In a garbage bin, she released Matt and lowered him to the ground. "We're in." she whispered as she activated the garbage chute's dumping port that opened to another room. Matt followed her out of the garbage heap. The room led out to one of Rogue Star's corridors. "This way." she spoke quietly as she homed in on Leader-1's fading frequency. She could detect it better now, but it was still fading.

While it seemed like forever for Aurora and Matt, it actually wasn't. They found the holding chambers rather quickly after entry into Rogue Star. Neither was prepared for the sight before them.

"Is he alive?" Matt asked.

"Barely. He's in shock and his body's shutting down. He'll power down completely soon."

Matt knew "power down" was almost like a coma to humans. It was a serious state of unconsciousness for a GoBot. He looked around for the familiar button that would extinguish the energy bars and found it easily. Switching off the bars, he and Aurora stepped closer to the captive Guardian.

"Matt, over there, near the wall, is a small laser gun. Get me that. It should remove these shackles from the chains. We'll worry about the cuff portion later." Aurora whispered as Matt ran in the direction she pointed to and grabbed the instrument requested. She quickly removed the leg shackles and noticed the serious damage to them from the severing of his wings.

She was in process of removing the two arm shackles when the alarms blared.

_In space..._

"Turbo, Spinner, main lasers NOW!" Tigress ordered as Turbo and Spinner manned the small laser gun stations. They fired directly at Rogue Star's bridge.

"Think that got their attention!" Spinner spoke as a couple of Thrusters exited the bulky Renegade flagship.

"Yeah, now what? We can't do much in this heap." Turbo commented.

"Now...we hug the bridge. The Thrusters won't fire with us so close to their command bridge. Turbo, bring us up close and personal!" Tigress commanded.

_Back in Rogue Star..._

"Freeze Guardian!" Snoop exclaimed as she pointed a laser blaster at Aurora.

Aurora turned to the other female black jet, battle ready.

_to be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own GoBots nor its characters. Just this strange plot.

Author's note: This chapter jumps around a lot. Lots to cover! But also works well for the plot's own feel.

**GoBots: Femme Fatale**

**Chapter 7: Phoenix Rising**

"Cy-Kill was right. You Guardians ARE pathetic!" Snoop spoke as she tasted victory in ousting not only the enemy, but the other female black jet that competed in HER skies.

But Aurora was a Guardian Commander for a reason. Faster than lightning could crack the skies, Aurora roundhoused her Renegade adversary, knocking Snoop's gun to the ground. Regaining her balance, Aurora then spun her leg around once again and took Snoop's legs out from under her. Pinning the Renegade jet to the ground, Aurora then placed a neural lock upon her, thus paralyzing the Renegade.

"Leader-1's mine, bitch!" Aurora spat as she stood, finished releasing the captive hero, and tried to assist him forward.

"Matt, slide that gurney over here. There's no way Leader-1's going to get out under his own power and I don't have the strength to carry him."

Matt pushed the levi-gurney to Aurora who, with some difficulty, managed to place the wounded Guardian upon it. She then went back into the cell to pick up the severed pieces and placed them beside the stricken hero.

"Matt, get in!" Aurora spoke and hoisted the human up towards her cockpit. He quickly climbed in and they were off!

Letting off a transponder, Aurora signalled her team for pickup.

_In space..._

The familiar beacon was noticed by Turbo first.

"Time to GO!" Turbo spoke as he banked the ship sharply and headed for the port side of Rogue Star. The little ship pulled aside just as Aurora blasted open one of the emergency exit portals. Spinner and Tigress were at the bay door to assist Aurora in bringing in Leader-1. Then, the little ship sped off. Aurora converted back to jet mode and joined it. There was little need for conversation. Speed was of the utmost essence and the task at hand was a trained, routine maneuver.

"Take him to the Command Center. His ship will be better equipped to deal with this." Aurora spoke to her team then changed frequencies. "CCI, do you copy?"

"Loud and clear Aurora. What's up?"

"Scooter, prepare for immediate docking and plot for hyperspace jump to New Earth. We have an emergency! Prepare the med-bay! We'll meet you on your starboard cargo bay."

Scooter's voice was that of a nervous concern. "Y-yes Aurora."

Switching frequencies once again, Aurora contacted her own ship. "Jazzmin, rendevous with CCI to pick up the rest of the team. Then take all back to GoBotron and await further instructions. I will be taking command of CCI until further notice. "

"As you command! Is he okay?"

"No." Aurora replied flatly then said nothing more as Command Center One loomed into view.

_On Rogue Star..._

"I can't BELIEVE this! You are all a bunch of worthless idiots!" Cy-Kill yelled as he discovered Snoop and the missing Leader-1.

"Should we go after them Cy-Kill?" Fitor asked.

Cy-Kill looked at the fluids that had puddled around the floor of the cell. Much of which were vital life supporting fluids. "No. Leader-1's likely done for anyway and the Guardians will be awaiting a pursuit anyway."

"But we know where they will be going."

"Yes...we do. And that is why we have no reason to pursue immediately, not in a grand scale anyway. Summon Crasher, Cop-tur, and Snoop. We'll be taking Thruster I. You will be in command of Rogue Star in my absence."

"You are heading there?"

"Not there. The humans are with them. They will have to return to Earth eventually."

"And those new Guardians?"

"Aurora and her female cohorts will be dealt with in the same swipe. If she's anything like Leader-1, I've already guessed her tactics. Her team is not going to follow to New Earth. Standard Guardian tactic--split if pursuit imminent. They will probably be sent off either in advance to Earth or GoBotron. But, Aurora will remain with Leader-1's team and take command in Leader-1's absence. There's something _personal_ going on between her and Leader-1. She won't leave his side, whether he's dead or alive."

"Genius as usual Cy-Kill."

"Yes...I am. Now, let's be off." Cy-Kill spoke with one final glance at where his greatest enemy once hung.

_Aboard Command Center One..._

Scooter gulped at the sight of his commander and friend. Leader-1 was in dire straits indeed. Turbo, who had held back and focused on the mission until this point, also showed serious concern. Nick and A.J. were kept at the bridge to fly the ship and keep them from being exposed to the ordeal. Matt joined them since he felt in the way of all the flurry of activity and moving GoBots. Tigress, Jazzmin, and Spinner assisted with hooking up Leader-1 to various medical monitors and assisted with some basic first aid. There wasn't much that any GoBot could do however. Once all that could be done, was, Aurora bid her team farewell as they departed, reboarded their own ship, and sped towards home. Aurora then turned back to Turbo and Scooter.

"Scooter, remain with me here as we monitor Leader-1's condition. Turbo, return to the bridge and get us to New Earth fast! I'll contact the Last Engineer from here."

"Yes ma'am!" Turbo replied and ran out the door.

Aurora turned to a communications console, dialed, and awaited a response.

"Last Engineer. Aurora, that you?"

"Yes Last Engineer. We're en route to you in an emergency situation."

"I see. Leader-1?"

"Yes Last Engineer. He's severely damaged and barely clinging to life." Aurora spoke as she turned the camera towards Leader-1 for the Last Engineer to see.

A look of concern crossed over the Last Engineer's face. "I will prepare my lab. I'll have all clearances already set for Command Center One. You will have no need to contact for such. Land directly at the lab site."

"Thank you Last Enginner. Is there--"

"Anything more you can do? Yes. Surely it is stocked on that ship as I had told Leader-1 about it in case of a human medical emergency. There is a highly addictive drug, morphine. Give the entire stocked inventory to Leader-1 via his neck neural port. It'll stabilize his brain from the shock of pain. Also, when five minutes out from New Earth, inject RB-365 into his system. This will put him into an induced coma and prep him for immediate surgery."

"Understood."

"I await your arrival. Last Engineer out."

As the message faded, Aurora did as instructed. Scooter had also heard the instructions. All was followed accordingly as they fast approached New Earth.

_On the bridge..._

"Is Leader-1 okay?" A.J. asked Turbo.

"No, he's dying. That's why we're going where we're going as fast as we're going. Matt, prepare for hyperspace exit!"

"Got it Turbo. Aurora said the Last Engineer had already cleared the ship for arrival on New Earth so just bring her on in."

"Roger. I have the Last Engineer's lab on visual. Approaching now."

_On New Earth..._

The Last Engineer was informed of the Command Center's approached. He stepped outside his lab with several aides and awaited its landing and sure enough, the sound of a ship's retro-rockets broke the uneasy silence. The Command Center landed perfectly before him.

Running up the ramp, the Last Engineer joined the Guardians in med bay. He got his first look at the downed hero up close. "Hurry! There's not much time at all!" he yelled as they grabbed the gurney and exited the ship.

They rushed into the Last Engineer's lab and then stood back and let the Last Engineer and his aides work.

"You all may wait in the next room or the ship. I'll call as soon as I can." the Last Engineer spoke as he worked.

All nodded and exited. "I'm going to contact Zeemon. He and the Council need to know. Then I'll contact my team. I'll meet you all in the room in a few minutes." Aurora said as she went in the opposite direction, towards the ship.

_Several hours later..._

The Last Engineer exited his lab and rubbed his sweaty forehead. The others jumped and leaned towards him, anxious for news.

The Last Engineer got to the main point. "He'll live. I couldn't save his modified form, however. His brain was causing his body to reject reattachment of the severed pieces. So in that, his F-15 Eagle form is dead. But, he will convert again. I accessed UNECOM's research records for a new form and programmed the modifier I have here. He will now be Earth's latest, state-of-the-art fighter jet...the F-22 Raptor. Not much change actually. His conversion process will be nearly the same as his previous form and there's virturally no difference in his physical appearance aside from the wings, vertical stablizers, and nose cone shapes. I also enhanced his weapons and engine systems. Though, with this new form, he's lost some weight. It's a sleeker, lighter design than the F-15 was. In general sense, he's been upgraded and updated."

The others were speechless! Aurora was first to find words. "Wh-when can we see him Last Engineer?"

"He needs rest and I'm keeping him in the induced coma for a few days, if only for his brain to overcome all the trauma from the capture and torture. With a new body and limited pain, his brain will focus on other things. It'll also allow his brain and body to adjust to its new modifications. He's an aging GoBot near mid-life, it's not as easy as a Guardian cadet's conversion process. In fact, Leader-1's the first GoBot to undergo a total remodification process and hopefully the last. It's not easy on a GoBot that was already modified. It can mess with the mind and personality. I cannot predict how Leader-1 will respond to it once we wake him. But, surrounded by his caring friends, hopefully, it'll be more positive than negative."

"How can we thank you?"

"Please, no need for thanks. I understand the value of Leader-1 to GoBotron, this galaxy, and you all. I also have my own motives for saving him. This civil war between GoBots that spans time has to end. In truth, Cy-Kill just screwed himself by trying to destroy his arch rival. Leader-1's body was aging faster than his true age due to all the battles, missions, and other tasks he deals with. That GoBot is a work-aholic worse than I! Cy-Kill would've outlived him if combat didn't destroy one or the other first. Leader-1 was burning out and of course, he was too proud to let any of you or Zeemon and the Council know about it. That may have been one of Leader-1's personal little secrets. Don't tell him I told you of course. Now, his body has many more good years ahead of it, if the bot doesn't constantly continue in his obsessive, overworking craze. Though if he does...let me know. I'll set him straight. " the Last Engineer spoke with a slight smile and wink...trying to lighten the mood a little. "Now, as Matt and the kids know, work brings forth an appetite. How about we all get something to eat."

Even the GoBots nodded in agreement. With the good news that their illustrious commander would live, it was time to fulfill a need that most had ignored during the entire ordeal.

_Aboard Thruster I..._

"Landing on Moon's Dark Side complete Cy-Kill." Crasher spoke.

"Good. Now, engage the Stealth Device and turn all survelliance monitors to full power. Sometimes in a hunt, one has to wait patiently. Our prey will arrive soon. I KNOW it." Cy-Kill replied with a slight chuckle.

Crasher cackled. "I can't wait!"

"But Cy-Kill said you have to." Cop-Tur added.

"It's a figure of speech stupid!" Crasher replied as she smacked him upside the head. "Is there anything in there?"

_to be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own GoBots nor its characters. Just this strange plot.

**GoBots: Femme Fatale**

**Chapter 8: To Be or Not To Be**

A couple of days passed and Leader-1 was healing well. The Last Engineer brought him out of the induced coma a day early and allowed him to slowly regain consciousness, though he was still confined to an energy bed. The Last Engineer wasn't an idiot afterall. He knew as soon as Leader-1 would realize he was alive, he'd want up and back to work. As an added effort to keep him in bed, his friends made regular visits to his bedside. They were dedicated and true to the "guardian" cause--in this case, guarding their commander from damaging his healing body by returning to work too soon.

"Nice to see you back from the dead again!" Turbo joked. "How do you feel?"

"Like Staks ran over me several times over and then a Command Center dropped on me. How'd I get here anyway?"

"Long story Big Guy. Best not to worry about that for now. Focus on mending and be thankful you have more lives than an Earth cat!" Matt replied.

"I've had the weirdest dreams. How long have I been out?"

"Few days. To use words you once used--just think of it as an unexpected vacation." Matt joked.

"Vacation...ironic word as I certainly am not enjoying it."

"Do you even know what that word means?" Aurora jested as she entered his room. The others took it as a cue to exit. Aurora would very likely wish to be alone with the mending commander.

"How do you do that?" Leader-1 asked.

"Do what?"

"Make them leave without a single word? That's true commanding."

"They know not to mess with a bitch in charge."

Leader-1 managed a small laugh, but it hurt so he stopped short. "Bitch eh? New nickname for you?"

"Well, if you're a sly dog then I must be a bitch. Keeps with the dog lingo y'know."

Leader-1 shook his head slowly and tried to adjust to a better sitting position, but a monitor went off.

"Naughty boy. Stay put. The Last Engineer has every one of these things rigged to go off if you do something he doesn't want you doing." Aurora said as she pushed a button to silence the noisy monitor.

"I feel like I'm being punished. Grounded and in time out."

"Interesting perspective. Go with that if you desire."

"Some help you are Aurora."

"I want you up and flying again as soon as possible. You're not helping."

"Commanding me too now? Wow, I'm out a few days and already there's been changes. Nonetheless, I don't like to sit still. Bad for a fighter jet to stay in one position for too long. It's instinctive."

"Yeah. We both noticed that didn't we."

Leader-1 smirked. To think he was once lecturing her about capture and then he himself ended up captured was too much irony. "So I'm told I have you to thank for my rescue."

"Someone's gotta play the hero when you're out of commission. But really, it was a team effort. If it weren't for all of us, you'd still be Cy-Kill's plaything."

"Ugh...don't remind me. I don't remember most of it and I by the feel of my body, I'm glad I don't. But the dreams were extremely strange. What'd you guys give me that made my brain wander the way it did? You were in a few of course."

"Do tell."

"Superimposed Earth and our lives. I must watch too much Earth tv. We were a family...complete with suburban house, white picket fence, two car garage, family dog, housecat, and children."

Aurora laughed. "Were we humans?"

"That was the weird part. No, but we fit into human sized homes and drove human sized cars and had human children."

"Okay, too weird."

"Then there was one where you and Snoop were fighting over me. And so was the rest of your team. If my body didn't hurt so much, I'd probably have been aroused by such a spectacle."

"Please don't elaborate on that one. You were heavily drugged afterall. Definitely not yourself." Aurora laughed. In truth, a small part of it was real. Leader-1 was fading in and out of consciousness during his ordeal afterall. How much he remembered of the actual torture remained to be seen, but nobody was going to try and bring it to the surface of his mind.

"Do you have any idea on when I will be released from this bed? I've never felt so uninformed and useless. Nobody will give me any details on anything...not even the color of the other side of the door."

"And you think I, a fellow Guardian Commander, who's supposed to set standards for others to follow will break rules that subordinates even follow?"

"Well I ---"

"Sorry flyboy. You've been grounded until further notice. That's all I am allowed to tell."

"You're no fun." Leader-1 teased.

"And neither are you at the moment. Now be the good GoBot that you usually are and do as you're told. The Last Engineer worked miracles for you again and it's best not to undo it eh?"

"But the color of the other side of the door? I want--"

"You ARE an obsessive one aren't you? Sssssshhh." Aurora giggled as she put a finger to his mouth to stop the words. She then placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Now, I have work to do. Filling in for you isn't easy at all. You do carry quite the workload don't you? Don't answer that. Get some rest. THAT's an ORDER." she said with a wink before departing. If GoBots could pout, Leader-1 was skillfully displaying such.

In the hallway, Aurora was met by the others, who were quite curious as usual. She gave them a vague update. "He's getting back to his old self rather quickly. Soon we'll have to post a Guardian in this hall to prevent him from exiting. He desperately wants to know what's on the other side of the door."

"And outside the windows and the walls." Turbo mentioned.

"He's trying to get to you all too?! A rat disguised as a GoBot I see." Aurora joked.

"Not quite a rat. Just one sly dog." Matt added with a chuckle. He'd coined the nickname 'sly dog' with Leader-1 a while back and it stuck ever since.

"Well, BowserBot is going to know what it's like to be neutered if he keeps it up." Aurora shot in adding her own version of the nickname.

"Ouch." Matt and Nick both replied in unison as both instinctively covered their groin areas.

"Hey wait, do GoBots even have---" Nick started.

A.J. thwaped him atop the head with a copy of the morning's newspaper. The others just laughed.

"Aww, c'mon, it was a legit question!" he responded as gave chase to the rest who were now departing down the other end of the corridor.

_On the Moon's Darkside..._

"Cy-Kill, I'm BORED! Can we go to Earth to mess with the humans...just a little?" Crasher whined.

"Crasher, save your energy for the Guardians." Cy-Kill asnwered.

"But I'm BORED! How about target practice with a few of their satellites?"

"No."

"Prank their space station?"

"No."

"Send a few asteroid calling cards?"

"No."

"You're such a party pooper!"

Cop-Tur laughed. Crasher kicked the chair out from under him, sending him crashing onto the ground with a hard thunk. "Who asked you Rotor-butt."

"Hey!"

"Will you two cut it out before I blast you both back to Rogue Star...in less than one piece!" Cy-Kill interruped.

_A couple more days later..._

Leader-1 was finally given permission to leave the Last Engineer's infirmary, err...lab. All were anxious to see how he'd take to his new form and lease on life. The Guardian Commander was looking himself over in a mirror as the others entered. He hadn't actually seen his new form since he'd been covered in a large, rather comfy blanket throughout most of his stay.

"So whatchya think Big Guy?" Matt asked as Leader-1 turned sideways to see his backside in the mirror.

"Not significant difference outwardly, but I can feel it inwardly. I feel lighter and stronger."

The Last Engineer walked in casually. "Ahh, there is some vanity in the legendary commander. Don't worry, you'll still stop the ladybots dead in their tracks. Maybe moreso now."

Leader-1 smirked. The Last Engineer was hanging around Matt too much. "I don't want them dead...just interested. Wait, did I just say that?"

The others laughed. There was hope for their Guardian Commander yet.

"Guess I'd better see if the Last Engineer can upgrade me then. If I have to fight an entire army of ladybots to get my main bot." Aurora chimed in.

"Shall we step outside, Leader-1? I'm sure you'd like to try out your new vehicle mode." the Last Engineer spoke.

Leader-1 nodded and led the way out of the room. "Hey, the door is brown on this side!" he chuckled as he noticed the other side of the door for the first time. The others continued to laugh.

Once outside, Leader-1 gave himself some space away from the group. "Well, here goes." he said as he converted. There was an added whoosh to the sound as the broader wings and vertical stablizers unfolded. A click revealed the wings locking into place. The vertical stabilizers slowly slid into a slight outward angle before doing the same. An F-22 Raptor stood proudly where an F-15 once was. "Hmm, doesn't feel too different."

"It will. Take flight Leader-1!" the Last Engineer said.

Leader-1 ignited his new engines. They whistled and whirred into a high pitched hum. A big difference in sound from his F-15's loud roar. With only a slight roll for takeoff, Leader-1 flexed his larger ailerons and was airborn. His new form shot into the air with a reckless ease. The broader wing and stabilizer surfaces enhanced airflow over his form. He sliced through the air rather than powering through it. Once at a reasonable height, he tried a few maneuvers. Though a bit clumsy at first, the Guardian jet realized that this form allowed all his old tricks and then some, with greater speed, ease and agility. He could pull higher G-forces, maneuver at greater speeds, and accelerate in a faster time. This form ran circles around his old one! After his little air show for his friends, he converted in mid-air back to his GoBot form and touched down to the ground with a gentle grace.

"Stunning Leader-1...stunning. " Aurora replied. "Can't wait for a mock combat scenario against you. Should be an interesting challenge."

"And now you are Earth's latest fighter jet design. Considering the F-15 is now entering phase out or retirement . You will be able to stay inconspicuous on Earth for many, many more decades." Matt mentioned.

"The new form is _amazing_! I don't know how to thank you for everything Last Engineer. I owe you more than I could ever give." Leader-1 spoke as he kneeled in respect to the GoBot creator.

"No need for thanks. Just do what you can to bring peace and justice back to GoBotron. Now rise."

Leader-1 stood and nodded. "Now, we have work to do! I have a plan that should put Cy-Kill away once and for all. I've had plenty of time to think and formulate this."

The others knew that line well and naturally, Leader-1 would think of work even if he was unable to work. They followed their leader to the Command Center to listen to his new plan.

"You're NOT going to Earth with us?!" Turbo exclaimed in surprise.

"I want Cy-Kill to think he really did terminate me. I want you all to stage my funeral. Go to Earth first. Inform them en route. Aurora's team is already classified and based on your reports, the Renegades still don't know about it nor the Star Ray...only Aurora. Aurora has already assumed my position on Command Center One. We'll keep it that way while I assume command of her own team and lie low and unnoticed until the time is right. Aurora, how many know I'm alive?"

"Just Zeemon and those present here. I told Zeemon to say nothing to the Council until I had official news. UNECOM and Earth do not know."

"Okay, Zeemon will have to pull some of his political acting to convince the Council and all of GoBotron that I've passed. As much as I never thought I'd see my own death ceremony, this has to be as realistic as possible."

"Now, Aurora, get your team and ship here...without notice. I will not tell any of you where we'll be and we'll be on radio silence at all times. The less you know of my whereabouts, the better. And contact Zeemon of the news. I'm sure he's stir-crazy having not been updated in a few days. Contact UNECOM once you are en route to Earth. "

"Agreed." Aurora replied as she stepped out of the confrerence room and made her way to the bridge.

"Now, you all know what to do and how to do it. Commence Operation Phoenix!" Leader-1 commanded and then stepped off the Commander Center. It launched without hesitation and rose into the sky. Leader-1 watched it depart until it disappeared from view, then turned and followed the Last Engineer back into the lab.

_back on the moon..._

"Cy-Kill, it's nearly been a week and all we've done is sit here with our thumbs up our pipes! Maybe they aren't coming to Earth. Maybe they've gone to GoBotron first." Crasher spoke.

"Even if they have, they will still return to Earth. We just--"

"Cy-Kill, incoming transmission from Command Center One to UNECOM!" Snoop interrupted. She had been monitoring the communication lines for any outbound or inbound messages.

All the Renegades crowded around the communications hub.

**[COMMAND CENTER TO UNECOM. COME IN UNECOM!**

_General Newcastle here. Go ahead Command Center._

**[We are en route to Earth. We have some horrible news. Leader-1 did not survive his capture by the Renegades. We will be coming to Earth to pick up any of you who wish to attend the ceremony of his passing on GoBotron.**

Silence.

_Acknowledged Command Center. You are cleared for arrival at Main Base, pad 7. I'll meet you there._

**[Roger UNECOM. Command Center out.**

The Renegades looked at one another in stunned silence as well...until Cy-Kill broke into a maniacal laugh. "FINALLY! THE DEATH OF LEADER-1! I WAITED A LONG TIME FOR THIS! Crasher, send the news to Fitor on Rogue Star. Have him bring the ship into orbit near Jupiter and prepare for a full scale assult!"

"R-roger Cy-Kill."

"Now, with Leader-1 out of the way and the Guardians all shook up, depressed, and heading to GoBotron for his funeral, Earth is ours for the taking! What a glorious day! See Crasher, good things DO come to those who wait!"

_A few hours later...back on New Earth..._

At night, the sleek black Star Ray landed quietly at the Last Engineer's lab. Leader-1 greeted the surprised team and briefed them on the mission.

"Spinner, set course for Earth's solar system! Put us in a stationary orbit on the backside of their Sun. Cy-Kill will figure all Guardians and most key Earthlings will be heading to GoBotron for my funeral. He'll stage out a full scale assult on Earth. Jazzmin, key into all Renegade communication frequencies. Keep us updated if they become chatty. Tigress, come with me. I need to learn this ship, top to bottom fast!"

_to be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own GoBots nor its characters. Just this strange plot.

**GoBots: Femme Fatale**

**Chapter 9: A Wing and a Prayer**

All of GoBotron mourned their fallen hero. Though he'd fly on as a legend, many felt as though the very soul of the Guardians was ripped from the confines of their unfinished planet. Leader-1 was more than just a great Guardian Commander. He also represented hope, light, and a future to many a GoBot. He was the ideal role model and aspiration for future Guardians and the poster-bot for the Guardian cause.

Guardian Headquarters was draped in long, flowing black tapestries and Command Center One stood solemnly upon the grounds of Graduation at the Guardian Academy and had been temporarily painted in a flat solid black to represent its own loss (though the paint was also of the same special coating as the prototype Star Ray...but nobody knew this except for a select few). Businesses and education centers were closed. Only a few alien trade ships flowed to and from GoBotic space ports. For the most part, silence gripped the entire planet.

Within Guardian Headquarters, the Council was called in emergency session and most GoBot Ambassadors as well as many alien representatives from far off planets arrived to also pay their respects. The entire mood of the planet helped put the entire plan into full effect. Even Turbo, Scooter, Matt, and the others who knew Leader-1 still lived, couldn't help but feel the effects of the sorrow and despair. It helped them play their roles much more realistically. Aurora had not been seen since they had arrived in GoBotalis. She was with the Guardian Council, meeting and discussing what was next in the Guardian's next chapter of existence.

_Back near Earth's Sun..._

The Guardian Star Ray was quietly in stationary orbit and all aboard were busy in their respective roles.

"Tigeress, does this ship have a shuttle?"

"Of course, though it's quite small compared to the standard one found on Command Centers. "

Handing Tigress some decals, Leader-1 described phase two of his plan. "Tigress, put these on in accordance with the Swiss databanks and assume role as a standard Earth F-5 fighter jet. Under no circumstances are you to convert out of jet mode unless directed by me. I too, will join the regular human military. Since my new form is still in testing...I'm prototype no.2 at Lockheed in the US...a step down, but ah, I'll adjust I guess. The Last Engineer has contacted the necessary human informants that allow for our new roles to occur. Use the lambda omega gamma frequencies of contact to this ship or myself. No standard GoBotic communication allowed unless a severe emergency. Understood?"

"Completely."

"I don't know how long it'll take before Cy-Kill makes his move. But I know it'll be within the next few days. He's impatient and will take full advantage of the lack of Guardian presence here." Leader-1 replied before addressing the other two Guardains. "Spinner! Jazzmin! Key into my personal frequency. Use the coded whalespeak to inform me of the status of the Renegades and if attack is immenient."

"Roger Leader-1! Oh, and Leader-1?"

"Yes?"

"Rogue Star is in Jupiter's orbit. It is possible for us to move Star Ray undetected upon the volcanic moon, Io. The volcanism there will further hide us and give us an ideal staging ground for the destruction of Rogue Star." Jazzmin added.

"Make it so, but move in slowly and utilize all planetary and moon orbits to your fullest advantage. Just avoid Earth's due to its extreme survelliance by the Renegades. This is the last time Cy-Kill and the Renegades will EVER see Earth or their precious Rogue Star! I PROMISE you that." Leader-1 finished as his final words became sharp and clear as if convincing himself that this was it--all or nothing. The three ladybots felt the sting of those words and realized the vital importance each would play in what was going to be an event to immortalize them and go down in Earth and GoBotron history.

_Rogue Star..._

"Cy-Kill, nearly all of Earth is calm. No increased military activity in any country!" Fitor informed his leader.

"The calm before the storm. Fitor, are all Thrusters prepared for flight?"

"Yes, Cy-Kill."

"The Zods?"

"Awaiting your orders."

"Excellent. Assemble the Renegades who will participate in the Earth Assault in the Hangar Bay. We will commence attack within the next several hours. Initial attack will be Zods and Recon Thrusters. I want to know EXACTLY what is remaining on Earth. The full force will then attack within half day's time from there."

"As good as done!"

Cy-Kill merely nodded to his suck-up second in command before turning about and departing the command bridge. He would return to his personal command room to review his plan and to contemplate. Here he was, on the eve of the conquest that would bring him power, fame, and glory, yet he felt dragged down. Was it possible, he actually felt sorrow for his fallen once-friend turned despised enemy? Now that Leader-1 was gone, there seemed to be a void of some sort within him...gnawing at his very circuits. He had tried to shove it aside and focus on the here and now, but it wouldn't allow him. It kept seething into his brain...tormenting his thoughts and tearing at the depths of his soul. If he believed in ghosts...he'd swear the ghost of Leader-1 had already come to haunt him and fight him the rest of the days of his own existence. But before he could ponder it more, Crasher approached.

"Cy-Kill, we have a problem with one of the Zods!"

"Do tell."

"He won't keep charge. Keeps losing power."

"Fine, we'll leave it behind. Two will be plenty anyway. We only have humans and their petty military toys to deal with. Launch the two remaining Zods to Earth immediately and have them begin destroying Earth's vital defense systems. Send four Thrusters down with them for recon."

"Yes Cy-Kill!" Crasher responded, but with a lack of her usual enthusiasm for destruction and for an instant, Cy-Kill thought his own feelings were mirrored in her own expression. Was it possible even Crasher was feeling some sort of loss too? He was aware of Crasher's past crush on Leader-1. Was it possible it still existed?! He wanted to ask, but managed to shove it aside. This was no place to contemplate what every Renegade was feeling in regards to the fallen Guardian that had thwarted all their plans until now.

"Crasher?"

"Yes, Cy-Kill?"

"I want you and Cop-tur to my command room in five."

"Yes, Cy-Kill!" Crasher replied and darted off to go find the mentally slow chopper.

Cy-Kill watched her depart, then continued on his way. All, including himself would simply have to keep busy or else their own emotions would play against them and they would lose focus. But now his mind was tempting to ponder his female Renegade comrades. He'd heard Snoop's comments, or rather compliments of the Guardian Commander before too. What was it with females and his most dangerous, now-dead enemy?! It made his circuits fizzle in anger. His fist smacked a wall as he continued on towards his office.

_A couple of days later..._

Leader-1 was simply basking in the warming sunlight of a new dawn while residing on the tarmac. For once he wasn't cooped up in an enclosed hangar, where most of the prototypes were held and where guard dogs liked to relieve themselves upon his landing gear. He'd been in jet mode for two whole days now and he yearned to return to his GoBot form and stretch out his cramped circuits. Flying around on manual with human test pilots was also unnerving. He didn't like being out of control of his own body and systems and some of the antics that were supposedly 'tests' didn't make sense at all. The only human he trusted to fly him on manual was Matt and he was beginning to miss him tremendously. But, for the sake of a successful mission, these were things he'd simply have to endure. He hoped Tigress was faring better in Switzerland.

Suddenly, alarms blared. Leader-1 nearly converted back to GoBot mode instinctively, but caught himself just before he did so. He listened to the orders being blasted over the humans' outdoor comm system. It was what he was waiting for--a Renegade attack! But why hadn't the Star Ray informed him of this?! Was it possible Cy-Kill was using an unusual means of attack?

Immediately, he used his own devised coded system to hail both Tigress and the Star Ray. Their plans were now in motion! Before a mechanic could move him to the safety of the hanger, Leader-1 took off vertically and blasted away. The stunned mechanic could only look on in a stupified stare. Finally in flight and in control of himself, Leader-1 kicked his engines into high gear, hit twice the speed of sound, and shot towards the Renegade presence his systems detected.

In Switzerland, Tigress nearly reacted the same way as Leader-1 when the strange whalesong entered her systems. Igniting her engines, she started taxiing down the row of other parked jets. Once clear, she shot into the air with a thunderous roar and proceeded in a high speed, low altitude trajectory for the same area Leader-1 was heading.

Leader-1 detected Tigress' launch and deviated his course slightly to rendevous with her. He had a slight change of plans for themselves. He caught up to her and turned their course just before as a Renegade Thruster disengaged its Stealth Device.

"Wha'!"

"Easy Tigress. It's just me."

"Sorry Leader-1, keep forgetting you LOOK different in jet mode."

"I feel different too, but that's beside the point. New plan. We aren't going to make a dent in engaging the entire Renegade assault force one by one and Cy-Kill isn't using his usual tactics. We need to take out the brains of it."

"Cy-Kill."

"Exactly."

"Sure it isn't going to turn into some personal grudge match of revenge for you?"

"I make no guarantees, but that's why I want you with me."

"Female persuasion?"

"Renegades have females too."

"Okay, here's a suggestion Leader-1. I take out Cy-Kill, you be the distraction with the Renegade ladybots."

"I've had my fill of that. No thanks."

"Aww, c'mon, you mean a big, handsome, strong Guardian Commander like yourself, can't handle a couple of measley Renegade ladybots?" Tigress teased with a purr.

"What is it with you and the rest of the Shadow Brigade?! You all are obsessed with involving me in some wing and a prayer relationship."

"Because you're a waste of good GoBot just running around playing the hero all the time and getting yourself blasted."

Leader-1 was about to respond, but thought better of it. Ladybots had a way of manipulating words and situations. He'd fallen into it too many times in his past. Now an older and wiser GoBot, he was slowly, but surely, learning to know better. He peeled off in a descending arc and Tigress followed at his wing silently. There was no longer a need for words. They had work to do!

With a waggle of his wings and pattern flash of his wing lights, Leader-1 silently signalled Tigress into the formation he wished for an attack on a Renegade presence he detected on the ground. Tigress responded with a quick blink of her wing lights and split off from him. They were going to flank the enemy and hit it from both sides, then scissor past each other and repeat the offensive maneuver to finish it off.

In a long high speed arc, Leader-1 suddenly realized, it wasn't what he thought it was. "Tigress, break off!" he sounded as he sharply arced away from his own attack vector. It wasn't Scales, but rather a Zod! The water's reflection gave Leader-1 an inaccurate reading of the size of the target! Tigress responded within an instant and veered off just as she had re-entered visual range of her Guardian Commander...and of Zod.

But it was too late. Zod had detected them and responded. As Tigress peeled away, Zod fired a salvo of high energy blasts. They slammed into the retreating ladybot's rear section, tearing away half her vertical stabilizer and shredding her engines. She went down hard, trailing a huge amout of smoke and fire. Leader-1 tried to return to her aid, but Zod was now making him the target. He pulled up in frustration and flew just out of Zod's firing range. Zod was defending his "kill!" He tried twice more, but was turned back each time. The last attempt leaving a large burn streak across his right wing. A sudden blast from another direction forced the Guardian Commander to reluctantly withdraw. The Renegade Thruster had detected his presence...though its blasts were firing upon him as if he were a mere human occupied jet. They didn't recognize him as a GoBot yet! With the utterance of several GoBotic curse words, Leader-1 shot out of the vicinity at Mach 3. Tigress was lost. There was nothing more he could do for her now...and it was his fault. No...it was the Renegades fault. This was becoming more and more personal for the heroic Guardian as what he could blame himself for blurred into what his enemies' caused. And now, he'd have to break the news to Aurora that he lost one of her team members. It was a task he hated most of all. No matter how many times he'd experience the death of comrades, he never allowed himself to get used to it. It tore at his soul for every Guardian and Civilian loss...no matter the species.

_Back in space..._

Warning alarms were blaring, sirens and lights deafening all words, and smoke reducing visual range to nearly nothing. ROGUE STAR was under attack! Their shields were gone. Their stealth device so severely damaged that it no longer worked.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE this is happening!" Cy-Kill yelled to himself as he charged back towards the bridge. Many other Renegades were stumbling and slamming into each other in the confusion and lack of visual perception. As he entered the smoky bridge, he saw Crasher and Cop-tur frantically trying to deal with the situation...to no avail of course. "Damage reports NOW!" he ordered.

Crasher looked at him with a stupified stare. "Why?! Everything's damaged! It's all we can do to keep the ship from listing and being pulled down by Jupiter's gravity!"

"Then at least tell me what is doing this?!"

"We don't know. Last scans before we lost sensors indicated nothing out there."

"SOMETHING'S OUT THERE! FIND IT!" Cy-Kill yelled as he busied himself with the various scanners. He pulled up a schematic of his ship to see damage reports coming in from all sectors. He also used one of the few options left to him to find this unknown assailant. He launched two sound probes and then sent off several audible pings. If something was out there and visual sensors couldn't pick it up, then the sound sensors might.

"Spinner, we're being pinged! Move us behind a moon NOW!"

"Too late!" Spinner yelled as the large ping sound vibrated through the entire ship.

"AH HA!" Cy-Kill yelled with a maniacal laugh. If there was one thing the Renegade Commander knew about, was how to deal with cloaked ships. His did it often enough afterall. " I want available Renegades and Thrusters to depart for sector 7, zone 3 IMMEDIATELY! Take out that hidden ship and bring me the heads of its occupants!"

"Spinner, we're going to have company! Get us out of here!" Jazzmin yelled as the scanners detected the rush of enemy activity heading towards them at breakneck speed.

"But--"

"TO EARTH!"

Spinner didn't say another word. She spun the ship, ignited all engines, and shot out of range of the raiding Renegades.

_On Earth..._

Leader-1 had sought refuge within the Himalayan mountain range. As he flew within the turbulent air near the jagged peaks, he pondered what had just occurred and what was to come. Then an emergency transmission jolted him out of his thoughts, nearly sending him into the infamous K2 mountainside.

"Go ahead Jazzmin. I read you."

"We were detected, but not before doing severe damage to Rogue Star."

"Detected? How?"

"Cy-Kill used sound."

"Very clever. I take it you are headed my way?"

"Affirmative."

"Rendevous with me at these coordinates." Leader-1 said as he sent the location of Mount Everest's southside base camp through the Star Ray's navigation computer. Leader-1 had remembered what Matt had said about expeditions to this region only being for a few weeks a year in spring. It was late fall. The area would be abandoned until next year's expedition season. Yet, all clearings,etc. would still be there and the high mountains and severe weather conditions would mask their presence from both Renegades and humans.

"Roger and out!" Jazzmin replied.

Leader-1 then adjusted his course to approach the tallest mountain on Earth. It was tricky flying near its looming form...the turbulent, chilling air threw everything it had at him...as if the mountain was saying it wanted peace from visitors who dared challenge it. Leader-1 could detect many long dead, frozen humans all along the mountain's massive bulk. Why humans liked to risk death to climb some rock baffled the GoBot, but then again, perhaps it was a way of reminding some just how fragile life can be and how powerful and alive this planet was. Using the constantly varying up and down drafts, Leader-1 navigated his way through the tempestuous weather until he sighted the abandoned camp on the "backside" of the mighty mountain. He touched down in jet mode, then converted back to GoBot form and looked around. The camp was littered with the trash and used equipment from expeditions past. Typical of humans to litter even the most pristine of natural places. Using some of the old, yet still bright colored tent material and metal canisters, Leader-1 laid out a pattern in the snow in the form of a makeshift landing pad then sought refuge in a small ridgeline and waited for his comrades to arrive. The showdown with Cy-Kill was about to begin!

Just a short while later, the Star Ray silently approached South Base Camp and landed with only an extra whoosh of loose snow. Leader-1 emerged from his refuge and entered the ship. He had to break the news about Tigress to her teammates first.

"Is everything okay Leader-1?" Jazzmin asked, then read his expression and looked about. "Where's Tigress?"

Leader-1 couldn't look at the other two GoBots and say it without getting emotional himself. Turning away from them, he stared out the cockpit window then spoke. "Tigress is lost. We were engaged with a Zod and Recon Thruster. Zod hit her as we were retreating. I tried to save her...but I couldn't...I'm sorry." Leader-1 solemnly spoke as for the first time, he looked down at his leg and the burn streaks upon his wing. The external skin of the wing was peeled away in a nasty gash, exposing some of the circuitry. He didn't even notice it nor feel its pain...until now.

Jazzmin and Spinner were saddened by their loss, but this was not the time to mourn. The Renegades were attacking and it was time for action!

"You're hurt. Allow me to mend that wing. We need you at full strength if we're going to succeed." Jazzmin replied softly as she walked up to the Guardian Commander.

He returned her soft, compassionate grin and followed her to the med bay. Once out of sight, Spinner smacked the wall hard with a fist. The first Renegade in her blaster range would pay the price of the loss of her teammate and friend.

_On Rogue Star..._

"CY-KILL, ALL SYSTEMS ARE FAILING! WE'RE LOSING THE SHIP!" Fitor exclaimed as he tried desperately to keep the ship functioning and from falling into Jupiter itself.

The sound and feel of secondary explosions within various areas of the ship made Cy-Kill's decision an easy, though reluctant one. "ABANDON SHIP! All Renegades to the Thrusters!"

Fitor sounded the evacuation alarm then he, Cy-Kill, Crasher, and Cop-tur made for the hangar bay. Before entering it, Cy-Kill looked down the smoky hall they had just left one last time. He knew his ship was lost this time...and whomever was responsible would pay...severely.

Once all Renegade Thrusters had departed, Cy-Kill gave new orders. The attack on Earth would commence as planned. Rogue Star did not play any significant part in it other than a staging ground anyway. Dividing up his forces, he sent teams of Thrusters to every key part of the Earth. If there was any resistence from that mysterious ship, it couldn't be everywhere at once.

_On Earth..._

Jazzmin and Leader-1 dashed back onto the Star Ray's bridge at the sound of the alarms. The ship detected vast amounts of Renegades all over the planet. The full scale invasion had commenced!

_to be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own GoBots nor its characters. Just this strange plot.

**GoBots: Femme Fatale**

**Chapter 10: I see dead Bots**

Command Center One entered the Solar System in the midst of all the commotion.

"Aurora! Massive ship detected near Jupiter! It's ROGUE STAR!" Scooter yelled.

Aurora dashed to the front viewing windows while Scooter did a systems analysis on the looming ship.

"It's inoperative and all systems failing. I--I think it's going to explode!" Scooter added.

"She's certainly listing. That planet's gravity must be pulling her in." Turbo added.

Matt and the other humans looked in utter amazement. There were holds, bends, and other weird oddities dotting the massive ship's hull.

"No Renegades detected within." Nick mentioned from another scan.

"They've abandoned ship. We'd better put some distance on it as well. Scooter, head for Earth. If there's no Renegades here, we can definitely guess where they went. I'm sure Leader-1 and the rest of Shadow Brigade could use a little help right about now. But first--- TURBO, fire two salvos into that ship! I want to make sure it goes down in pieces and has no chance of salvage!"

"Yes ma-am! Commin' right up!" Turbo exclaimed excitedly as he charged up the Command Center's main weapons.

_On Earth..._

"Jazzmin, shut down ALL systems! We cannot be detected until reinforcements arrive!" Leader-1 exclaimed as Thrusters appeared all over the place.

"Evacuation or attack?" Spinner asked.

"They're not in any known attack formation and are not firing recklessly. Looks like you succeeded in dooming ROGUE STAR. Congratulations team. Good job! Now, Jazzmin, keep only minimal communications lines open. When my Command Center hails you, respond with your coordinates. Do NOT allow either ship or Guardian to engage in combat until I give the order." Leader-1 finished as he headed for the exit.

"You're going _out there_!?" Spinner asked incredously.

"Just a little recon. I want to know precisely where Cy-Kill and his main officers are. Once they are properly disposed of, the rest of the Renegades will fall easily enough." And with that, the Guardian Commander departed.

Outside the ship, he converted to jet mode and shot skyward, but with very little altitude. He would hug the ground and use the topography to remain somewhat undetected. Though humans below would not be pleased at a military fighter jet skimming over their rooftops at breakneck speed. Using a technique Aurora taught him and a new piece of equipment the Last Engineer had installed in his new mode...he scanned for female Renegade frequencies. Usually, where Crasher was...so was Cy-Kill. There were very few female Renegades. If he got the wrong one, he could simply switch to the next.

His flight was fairly uneventful as he continued into ever widening loops. He was always going to doubleback towards the resting Guardian ship as he awaited reinforcements. Then, as he was crossing the Austrian Alps, something caught his optical receptors. A Renegade...in vehicle mode...by itself. It was Fitor, Cy-Kill's second in command! Leader-1 couldn't resist. He had the element of surprise from several aspects. Shooting upward, following the contours of a jagged mountain, Leader-1 prepared for a pounce from above...high, hard, and fast...before the Renegade had a single chance of detecting Guardian presence or rattling off a distress call.

Like a diving falcon, Leader-1 cutoff his forward thrust, allowed gravity to stall him, and shot downward back towards the mountain in nearly the same path he'd ascended on. He closed on the Renegade officer within seconds. Opening fire, Leader-1 shot several blasts into the stunned Renegade, destroying the other jet's flaps and ailerons. Fitor had no choice but to slam into the ground...hard...very hard.

Returning to his prey, Leader-1 hovered over the Renegade wreck. Fitor was alive...but barely and was unconscious. Converting to robot mode, Leader-1 placed a neural lock on him, just in case the Renegade came to, then returned to jet mode. Using his energy net, Leader-1 picked up the helpless enemy and headed quickly for the Star Ray. He remained low to keep from detection as he arrived with his prize.

Jazzmin and Spinner were stunned speechless as Leader-1 returned and placed the captured Renegade in the med bay.

"Jazzmin, do what you can with him as far as basic life-sustaining repairs. Nothing more. Once done, place him in the holding cell, but keep restraining bolts on him. If he babbles with nothing good to say, restrain his mouth as well."

Jazzmin nodded and did as commanded. As she left the bridge, Leader-1 hailed his Command Center on a private frequency.

"Aurora, do you copy?"

"Roger that, Raptor." Aurora slightly altered his name just in case any Renegades or humans were lucky enough to tap into this secret frequency. Leader-1 was still considered deceased afterall.

"What's your locale?"

"Approaching Earth's Moon now."

"Rendevous at these coordinates. Enter Earthspace from a blind window. You DON'T want to be seen by human or Renegade."

"Acknowledged. Aurora out."

"Blind window?" Matt asked the female Commander. He was not familiar with this.

"Yes. We detected several uh, blindspots in Earth survelliance into space. Your telescopes and satellites are rather limited."

"And you Guardians never told UNECOM of this?!"

"Perhaps Leader-1 is slipping in his age? This is his turf, not mine. I only knew of it because of one of his reports Xemon had shared with me for use in one of my own missions." Aurora explained. In reality, it was for the protection of Guardians entering and exiting Earthspace. While some humans could be trusted, the species as a whole could not. Leader-1 had given Scooter the mission of finding these spots shortly after Cy-Kill had managed to control nearly the entire planet of humans once. Leader-1 was a GoBot that lived by the saying, 'once burned, twice learned.'

_Around Antarctica..._

"Cy-Kill, Fitor does not respond! His last communication said something about his Thruster losing power and having to ditch it somewhere over the Himalayan range." Crasher spoke as she tried to hail their second in command.

"This can't be happening! I need him to coordinate the Asian front in this attack. Crasher, take my Thruster and head for his last known coordinates. Report back any findings."

"Yes Cy-Kill!"

"Oh and Crasher?"

"Yes, Cy-Kill?"

"No attacks of ANY kind. Understand?!"

Crasher pouted, but nodded in agreement.

_Back at the Star Ray..._

Command Center One landed with a powerful whoosh of snow. Once there, Aurora immediately headed for the Star Ray. She missed her ship...and her teammates.

Leader-1 stood stoically upon the bridge monitoring and listening to all the goings-on. Jazzmin and Spinner were busy giving him reports and updates from monitors when Aurora casually strolled in.

"Ahhh, good to be back in familiar grounds again!" she sighed. Leader-1 turned and gazed upon her approach. Sight of her still sent vibes surging through his system.

"My Command Center wasn't comfy enough?" Leader-1 teased.

"Oh, quite comfy, but large and well, seemed the essence of work, work, and more work."

"Guess Scooter didn't give you the FULL tour of it then." Leader-1 winked.

"Perhaps after all this, you can PERSONALLY give me one then hmm?"

Jazzmin and Spinnner exchanged looks and stifled giggles. It was quite obvious now...the two commanders had it bad for each other. It would be interesting to see where it led when and if they all got through this alive.

"Aren't there a couple of monitors you two should be occupied with?" Leader-1 asked the two other Guardian females who were still preoccupied with the conversation of their commanders.

"Uh, oh, sorry Leader-1! Right on 'em!" Spinner replied with a slight tone of embarrassment. Leader-1 was indeed sharp as a tack when it came to work or the slacking of such.

With a whisper only Aurora could hear, Leader-1 said something that made her giggle like a schoolgirl before he exited the ship and returned to his Command Center.

"WHAT was that all about Aury?" Jazzmin asked her commander and dear friend.

"Nothing. Just that there's more to that jet than we think we all know." Aurora replied as she assumed command of her ship once again. "Ahem, now, back to business."

_In the Command Center..._

"Welcome back Leader-1! Boy, it's good to see you back on this ship again!" Turbo exclaimed. All the others nodded.

"Ship just doesn't seem to be the same without you." Nick stated.

Leader-1 nodded and gave them a grin in thanks. "Guardians, we have work to do! Scooter, link up with Star Ray's systems. We will only be able to communicate with them via typed words. No vocals. We will ALL be on radio-silence until further notice. Turbo, check all weapons systems and artillery inventories. I want to know exactly what we have on board and how much! Nick, A.J.-monitor Renegade frequencies and movements. Anything unusual or within 5 clicks of our position here...let me know."

"ROGER LEADER-1!" they replied in unison. Yep, everything felt routine once again.

"Matt?"

"Yes, big guy?"

"Come with me, I need to speak with you personally."

"Uh, sure." a surprised Matt replied as he followed the Guardian Commander towards the Command Center's Conference Room.

Meanwhile...

Crasher was cruising about the country roads of the Austrian countryside, seeking out Fitor's last known coordinates. The last signal she had received from Fitor's Thruster was leading her towards the looming mountains before her.

"This sucks. What a boring job. When I find Fitor I'm going to be sure he fully realizes how much I HATE being bored and all because of him." she muttered to herself. Converting to robot mode, she launched herself into the air and into the massive mountain range. Scanning for anything Renegade, she picked up his failed Thruster...or at least what was left of it. It had smacked hard into one of the mountains and shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Fitor had to have evacuated before this as this crash was definitely not survivable. Touching down near some of the larger wreckage, she looked about. Why wouldn't Fitor at least check in to say he had survived? Did he survive? The idiot certainly didn't ride this ship to its doom, he wasn't THAT stupid afterall. Something seemed amiss...out of place. It was time to follow one instinct she rarely used...female intuition. Firing her foot rockets once again, she took flight...towards the east and out of Austria, yet deeper into the craggy massive mountains of the Himalayas.

_A couple hours later...on the Command Center_

Nick burst into the Conference Room, interrupting Matt and Leader-1's conversation of battle plans. Both officers looked up from their maps at the noisy teenager that just charged in.

"Leader-1! Crasher's been detected approaching our area! She's only about ten minutes out!" Nick blurted quickly.

"Matt, stay here and continue formulating this operation. I'll go out and deal with Crasher."

"But big guy..."

"I already have Fitor. Crasher's their third in command. This must be my lucky day." Leader-1 replied with a smirk before dashing off.

Before he launched however, he returned to the Star Ray to inform them. Normally, they would've detected Crasher way before now, but Leader-1 had them locking all scanners on every single Thruster rather than individual Renegades.

"You're going alone? Shouldn't I do this just to keep your 'presence' a secret a little longer?" Aurora asked.

"I WANT her to see me. She was obviously sent by Cy-Kill to look for their wayward second in-command. So, she knows exactly where he is. She babbles when she's surprised. Plus for whatever reason, she responds to me better than anyone else."

"Careful jetbot. You might make me jealous." Aurora spoke seductively.

"Hardly Aurora. Crasher's a Renegade. I don't take kindly to Renegades."

"Oh really? I seem to recall a certain Renegade jet that stoked your afterburners."

"Only for the challenge in the air. Nothing personal whatsoever."

"Whatever you say, oh great Casanova...errr...Commander." Aurora coughed into a chuckle. "I look forward to adding her to our growing Renegade collection." she then replied as Leader-1 raised a brow, smirked, then shook his head and departed with a blast of high powered engines when he converted to jet mode just outside their ship.

Utilizing his scanners, he picked up Crasher's presence almost immediately. With a high speed swoosh, he arced for a direct intercept. She was flying low and slow over the crags and crevices...obviously searching and scanning for something. Leader-1 adjusted his course for a high speed flyby that would take him only mere feet above her. There was a quick crack of sound as Leader-1 went supersonic. Crasher heard it, but had no idea where it came from. The sound echoed through the entire mountain range. Human jets were known to do such as well so she shrugged it off and continued her scanning.

Suddenly, a huge swoosh of air sent her careening downward into the nearest mountainside with very hard thud. She slid down the side until landing on a flat ledge a few hundred feet below and less than twenty feet from a crevasse that seemed more like a bottomless abyss. Stunned, she tried to gather her bearings before another crack of a sonic boom erupted and shook the snow and rock walls. She could hear the thunderous roar of avalanches nearby, but looking up, did not see any placing her in immediate danger.

Leader-1 had completed his loop and returned to subsonic as he returned to Crasher's position. Using the sounds of the avalanches and whistles of the powerful winds aloft, Leader-1 dove beneath the mountain ledge Crasher rested on and slowly rose up in a hover. His nose cone was nearly touching her face when he finally spoke to the stupified Renegade.

"Freeze Renegade! You're my prisoner." Leader-1 spoke as his blasters lit as a threat to his intentions if she didn't.

"Who--who ARE you?" Crasher asked, feeling as if she were speaking to a ghost. Sounded like Leader-1, but didn't look nor act like Leader-1.

"Whatsamatter Crasher...forget me already? So much for a crush eh?" Leader-1 spoke...trying to make it a little more obvious without having to totally spell it out for her.

"Lead--Leader-1? But you're dead. We...we..."

"Yes. Now are you going to come quietly or shall I demonstrate this new form upon your worthless chassis?"

Crasher couldn't straighten out her spinning mind. Everything was happening too fast from Fitor's disappearance to the reappearance of a supposedly dead Guardian to, well...she'd had enough. "I yield Guardian. Have it your way. I surrender."

With that, Leader-1 converted back to robot mode just long enough to place restraining bolts upon her. In GoBot mode, her mind could see it was quite true...Leader-1 was alive and well. But his new vehicle form was amazing. She didn't detect it nor expect it and that was just speaking in a general sense of standard Gobotic scanners and defenses. This would not bode well for the Renegade cause. She was shaken out of her private thoughts when Leader-1 converted back to jet mode and she felt her body being incased in an energy web and hoisted into the air. Cy-Kill was not going to like this...not at all.

_to be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own GoBots nor its characters. Just this strange plot.

author's notes: Okay, I'm kinda extending this out a little longer than I thought I would. Kinda enjoying 'toying' with these characters a little more and fleshing out some of the mainstays in the GoBot series. Most obvious by now, is my new rendition of Leader-1. Honestly, all that goody-goodyness from the series is kinda sickening even if he is one of my favorite characters. Gotta make him more realistic. Heck, even Optimus Prime in the Transformers Universe isn't as 'clean' and pristine in goodness! I may also work on some of the others. So many opportunities to explore since the series was so shallow in character development. I hope you enjoy.

**GoBots: Femme Fatale**

**Chapter 11: Female persuasion of the male kind**

Leader-1 arrived at his Command Center with Crasher and temporarily threw her in a detention cell. He then met with Matt to discuss battle plans. Satisfied that all was well with that, he sent Matt to brief the other team on the Star Ray, then entered the bridge.

"Scooter! What's Fitor's status?"

"Still out cold Leader-1. He's responding to treatment, but you gave him a serious pouncing. He won't be talking for some time."

Leader-1 sighed. "Guess I'll have to work on Crasher then. She's our best chance to finding Cy-Kill's whereabouts anyway. "

"Want me to come along? I can be pretty uhh, _persuasive_." Turbo offered.

"I know you can Turbo, but in a way that will probably only make her more defiant and unwilling to give us what we need. No, this requires a little more finesse...as much as it may disgust me to do so. Stay alert and inform me should any Renegade activity nearby become a threat OR if you happen to see Snoop anywhere around. I have a haunch that with two of his high ranking officers missing from the same region, Cy-Kill will send a scout to check out this place. Snoop would be his most logical selection." And with that, Leader-1 turned about and entered the bowels of the Command Center once again.

_elsewhere...hidden in a volcanic cavern..._

"WHAT IN GOBOTRON'S NAME IS GOING ON THERE!" Cy-Kill exclaimed. "TWO RENEGADE OFFICERS NO LONGER COMMUNICATING AND NO LONGER GIVING OFF THEIR LOCATOR BEACONS IN THE SAME AREA! Cop-Tur, I want Snoop here THIS INSTANT!"

"Yes, Cy-Kill." Cop-Tur slowly replied as he turned back towards the commuincations equipment to summon the Renegade Recon Specialist.

Within moments, Snoop arrived and Cy-Kill briefed her on the situation at hand.

"And above all else, DO NOT DISAPPEAR like the other two! Understand?"

"Yes, Cy-Kill!"

" I cannot afford another disappearing Renegade. First sign of trouble or anything strange, report back. Do not engage. Do not investigate. Do not go anywhere near it. Follow that?"

"As good as done Cy-Kill." and with that Snoop turned and exited the volcano. Converting to her sleek jet form, she shot upward for extreme altitude and turned in the direction of the last known coordinates of both Fitor and Crasher.

_back on the Command Center..._

Leader-1 stopped briefly into his on-board office and poured a hot brew of his own making. It was a concoction of a few ingredients from GoBotron combined with a few from Earth. A type of 'tea' as he called it though those who tried it would almost guess a type of makeshift alcohol. Matt had once commented that it reminded him of a drink known as 'moonshine' on Earth. To make it even more of an enigma, Leader-1 would never reveal the ingredients either. He simply stated, 'a little of this and a tad bit of that' with a smirk that just didn't seem meant to be worn by the usually straight and true, seemingly always good, Guardian Commander. Sipping it casually, he sighed, then with cup in-hand, he made his way to the detention block.

Crasher was just sitting there upon the cell's only feature, a slab of metal that served the purpose of a bench. It was quite apparent that she was utterly bored and disinterested in her surroundings. Upon the swoosh of the door into the room however, she peered towards the oncoming 'visitor' but revealed no interest nor emotion whatsoever.

"Why the long face Renegade? It isn't THAT bad is it? Enemy or not, I treat all with respect."

Crasher wanted to respond, but held firm and remained quiet. Leader-1 wasn't one of the finest tacticians to ever grace GoBotron's grounds for nothing.

"I'm not going to harm you, Crasher. I'm only seeking information."

"It's a two way street Guardian." Crasher spat defiantly.

Leader-1 remained calm and kept his voice low and gentle. "Yes, you're correct there. Reciprocity is generally the better approach. Though what a Renegade would know of it remains to be seen, at least from my optical receptors." he stated as he brought his cup to his mouth for another sip. As he did, he noticed a reaction from Crasher. With the slight lift of a brow, Leader-1 found another door to try.

"Thirsty? Not sure it's your type of brew Renegade."

"What is it, water?"

"Heh, hardly. It would probably make that high octane fuel of yours seem like water though."

"_You_ drink something potent? Don't make me laugh."

"Have it your way." Leader-1 stepped over to the prisoner serving station, found a disposable cup and poured a small bit into it. He then sent it through the rations hatch in the cell for Crasher. She was initially hesitant, but took the cup and emptied it in one swift gulp. She nearly choked having been unprepared for the jolting burn as it snaked down her throat.

Leader-1 chuckled lightly. "I warned you it was strong."

"Would never think of YOU of all Guardians drinking some home-made brew. This has got to be illegal on some front, Guardian."

"Probably is. Guess that's why it remains my secret recipe."

"YOU made this?"

Crasher shook her head in disbelief. Leader-1 just showed a side of him that she hadn't ever seen before. On top of that, he was actually carrying a civil, friendly conversation with her. She wasn't sure if she was pleased or completely disgusted!

Leader-1 could tell her mind was racing somewhere emotionally, but he was going to take her down a road that the Renegade female hadn't driven on before. HE was doing the driving THIS time. "Look, the information I want from you isn't even all that serious. I'm not seeking the blue prints to your Stealth Device or even surrender of your forces or locations of your staging bases. All I want to know is the whereabouts of one of your own."

"It's still give and take Guardian. What would I get in return for this information? I know you Guardians don't deal with life or death threats so what do I get? Don't say freedom. It's cliche and has never worked."

"Wow, you have us Guardians down quite well...or so you think. I'm not just any Guardian though. Aside from Xemon and the Guardian Council, I am next in line." Leader-1 spoke. Using terms of power and authority...he could relate directly to some of the things Renegades wanted most. What is it you seek Renegade? Wait, don't answer...I have a clue." Leader-1 replied as he dropped his voice to a low, soft tone and drew nearer to the captured Renegade until he was kneeling at the bars. His face was as close as the bars would permit. "Something from the past perhaps?" he whispered seductively. "Nobody has to know."

Okay, THIS time Crasher was indeed taken aback. What was this Guardian up to? "I don't play that easily Leader-1. It's some Guardian trick or ploy."

Leader-1 stepped back and took a seat just outside of the bars. "Haven't you wondered just once? What life would be like without sides, without war? Personally, I'd rather enjoy returning to my old job in planetary security rather than chasing worthless Renegade chassis' all over this galaxy. It's getting old and getting nowhere. Eventually your forces will simply become what it was before...outcast terrorists causing trouble because you know no other way to get attention. Not much different from adolescent bots really."

"In your dreams Guardian! Cy-Kill will---"

"Not live forever. And without him, you have no true leadership nor mastermind. Fitor? He's a follower, not a leader. He's been sucking up to Cy-Kill and before that, the Guardian Council so much that he has no idea what's outside of the exhaust pipe of whomever is his superior at any given time. You? You led these forces before and got no where. Zero? Now there's comic relief. The Master Renegade...a GoBate has-been who's too obsessed with the Last Engineer to care about running something of GoBot nature. All the while, Guardian ranks have strengthened. There are several who could replace me or even Xemon. We have a next generation. Do you?" In truth though, Leader-1 knew that even the Guardian ranks were flawed. There was NO suitable replacement for him as of yet.

Crasher's mouth moved in defiance, but no words came forth. Leader-1 had struck a nerve...a very correct assessment though. But there WAS one flaw and it was through this flaw that she found words to speak. "But Cy-Kill still lives. So until he ceases to exist, your theory is useless."

Leader-1 knelt by the bars again..."But, that's the point my dear Renegade. Wouldn't it be nice to return to those demolition derbies, live on GoBotron, have a social life once again hmm? Even I can be a little more warming to those whom I do not consider my enemy. Ever wonder what a date with me would be like?"

"You flatter yourself and you give empty promises. Any bot who was once a known Renegade will only see the outside through the walls of a Guardian prison. Don't take me for a fool."

"Oh, you're no fool, Crasher. But, I do have the power of authority to give pardons. And without a war with Renegades, I will have more time on my hands to pursue well...other things. Think about what I've offered. I expect a decision when I next return." Leader-1 stated before standing and departing. Crasher watched him depart. Eventhough he was a do-good Guardian, he was still one fine looking GoBot. As the door swished shut, she smacked her own head. The headache throbbing within her organic brain was growing ever worse.

As Leader-1 returned to the bridge, he was flooded with information hitting him in all directions.

"Whoa...one at a time please. I can't leave one minute and you busy-bodies give me a flood eh?" he lightly joked.

It was then that Aurora stepped forward from the shadows with a silent grace that appeared in slow motion to Leader-1's optical receptors. He blinked a few times to try and shake the feelings overwhelming his systems. It was time for action and work, not personal interests. That would come later...if he lived through the next few days.

"Leader-1, WHAT in GoBotron's name are you up to!" she asked. If there was one thing this female Commander hated, it was being left in the dark when something was going on right before her very optical receptors.

Leader-1 gave her a nonchalant expression. "What do you mean? Everything's under control."

"By your standards I suppose. But I do have a team here as well. We've been doing nothing but watching the snow fall for the past several hours while there are Renegades to be had all over this planet."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are one sexy bot when you're upset?" Leader-1 returned in a soft murmur. He just couldn't help himself!

"GoBotron to Leader-1, Come in Leader-1 and I mean the one that is NOT between his legs." Aurora steamed.

Matt and the other humans and Guardians could only watch on in stunned disbelief. Nobody EVER dared defy Leader-1 in such a manner as to refer to whatever private parts a GoBot had.

"Look Aurora...all of you...I am in process of getting the information we require. Crasher may prove a useful pawn, but only if done with the right approach. Fitor is still a useless one. We have two of the Renegades' highest ranking officers as our prisoners. This can be potential disaster for the Renegades. And we still maintain the element of surprise. There IS a plan, but we can only move when the time is right. Mess this up and we will face an entire armada of Thrusters and Renegades of which few of us, if any, will return from. Our numbers and our firepower are far too small for any sort of direct assualt. The Renegades will band back together at the first hint of a threat and there's too many of them. At this point in time, the Renegades have nothing to lose. Rogue Star is destroyed. They have no established local base of operations to return to. Which do you prefer? Being in the dark a little longer or being Renegade splatter marks all over the snow? All I ask of all of you is to trust me. I am aware of more than I'm letting on at the moment."

There was logic in the esteemed Guardian's words. Then again, there always was. He was the finest tactician and strategist the Guardians had ever known. But he was also usually relatively predicatble. His recent actions were so, un-Leader-1-like. And after his capture and torture, the others weren't entirely sure he was still in his right mind. But, he was who he was and for that, they'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Accept my apologies Leader-1, I was out of line. We're just all itching for some action, that's all. " Aurora replied as the others nodded in agreement.

"And you'll get more than your share of it. Just be patient a little while longer. And Aurora?"

"Yes, Leader-1?"

"In my office now, please?"

The others whistled and wished her well. Nick even asked what she would like to see in her obituary.

She gulped, but stood firm and followed Leader-1 off the bridge for whatever fate would befall her.

_to be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own GoBots nor its characters. Just this strange plot.

Author's note: Uhh, let your mind go where ever it needs to for certain parts of this chapter. I have to be vague to keep this fic at a rating suitable for this site, otherwise, I'd have to move it to a certain 'other' fanfic site. ;P

**GoBots: Femme Fatale**

**Chapter 12: Lock On & Engage!**

The hallway to Leader-1's office felt longer than usual. Sure Aurora had used it a few times while she was in command of Command Center One, but this felt different. Leader-1 didn't speak a single word along the way. As he reached his door, he opened it and beckoned Aurora to enter first with a gesture of his hand. She did as requested. Leader-1 followed her in and once the door shut, he shoved her against the nearest wall with his own body and his lips met with hers in a rough, primitive desire of emotions that the esteemed Guardian Commander never knew he had.

Though stunned and totally surprised at his actions, Aurora quickly grasped the meaning of it all and turned the tide. She wanted it too...BAD, but the opportunity never presented itself...until now. Never breaking lips, she swung her weight into the larger jetbot until he banged against the next portion of the wall. Once in a more movable position, she snaked her hands along his chest and pinned him back to the wall whenever he tried to squirm free. These pent up emotions had to be released or neither would function properly. Within a moment, the two broke their lip lock enough to speak.

"I have no idea what I did wrong, but if this is the punishment, maybe I should challenge you more often, hmm?" Aurora replied in heavy breaths.

"It's not over...yet." Leader-1 softly replied while using a leg to destabilize her and send both of them crashing to the floor below. A large, rather audible smack resounded through the entire Command Center.

"No...it's...not...but...I'm...flying...this...round." Aurora gasped as she flipped out from under him, turned, and pinned him to the floor with her own body atop him. He wasn't going anywhere unless she let him.

_on the bridge..._

"Are we under attack?!" Scooter yelled as he hit the floor and hid behind his chair.

Turbo manned the guns and looked around for a target. "Only if you tell us Scoot! What's the scanners saying?"

Nick and A.J. were already there. "Nothing on screen Turbo."

"That didn't sound like it came from outside. It seemed more directed from within the Command Center." Matt stated.

"Maybe a prisoner break?" A.J. asked.

"We'd better go check. Scooter, A.J. stay here. Turbo, Nick, follow me!" Matt directed.

As they were about to draw past Leader-1's office...

"Maybe we should inform Leader-1? If it is a break, he's gonna want to know and we might need his help." Nick added. Turbo and Matt nodded. As they were about to knock, there was another loud clang and the sound of something falling.

"Okaaayy, I don't think it's one of our Renegade prisoners. But, I'm not sure everything's alright in there either." Matt commented.

"Goodness, Aurora's got guts to stand up to him. He must be REALLY mad." Turbo added.

_inside..._

Aurora's internal sensor detected those present just outside the door. "Leader-1, we have company outside." she whispered between breaths. "Quick! Yell at me!"

"But I...uhh...yeah...AND FURTHERMORE, IF YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN--" Leader-1 struggled to yell while fighting the urge to laugh. The mere fact of them being potentially busted in a rather compromising situation actually proved rather comedic to the normally stoic couple. For both, it was something of an excited rush.

Outside the door, Matt, Nick, and Turbo looked at each other. Turbo shrugged. "Told ya. All's fine. They can handle each other. Afterall, they ARE commanders." he replied as he grew disinterested and returned to the bridge. Nick followed.

Matt hesitated. "Handle each other...hmm...somehow I wonder...naaahhh!" he murmured to himself before following the other two back to the bridge.

"Okay, Mr. Naughtybot, they've left. Close call." Aurora laughed as she moved off the pinned male Guardian, stood, and brushed herself off. "You really need to work on your hand-to-hand combat skills more, Leader-1. If I, a mere ladybot, can pin you down, what's that say for you in active combat against bulky male Renegades?" she commented.

Leader-1 slowly got to his feet as well and looked about. His office was in shambles. "Only you Aurora. Only you. Bulky male Renegades are blasted before they are even an arm's length to me. They don't move very fast and make for easy targets. Now, I have extra work to do. I need to get this place picked up." he muttered.

"Who started all this hmm? Mr. Letswaituntilaftertheworktodo."

"You gave me a charge I couldn't shut off. And I have NO IDEA where it came from. Please do NOT argue with me in front of others. Otherwise, they could end up getting a front row seat to all this." Leader-1 chuckled.

"Guess we won't need that trip to see the Last Engineer afterall. I think we can handle this 'little' subject all by ourselves." Aurora purred as she plucked off a couple of papers that had embedded themselves upon the back of the Guardians 'great' leader. "I don't think you want to wear these. Just doesn't look right." she laughed.

"Well, when I get into my work, I REALLY get into my work. But ahhh, these...are not going to be so easy to remove." Leader-1 spoke as he noticed a few rather large black streaks across several portions of his body.

Aurora looked at her own body and sure enough, there were a few light grey ones upon her own. "This...could be a problem. We don't have time to get a quick buff and polish and wax isn't going to take these out."

"Maybe the others won't notice? Just say they've been there all the while?"

"And how well have those lame excuses worked for you before?" Aurora teased.

"Never. But I'm desperate here. We gotta have something...some sort of rationale."

"We'll simply wing it. Play it by audio receptor."

"You're in the lead. I'm not the greatest at no-plan plans." Leader-1 stated while picking up some of the flung papers, files, disks, and other components. Aurora helped and within moments they had his office at least in semi-decent order. "Xemon would probably mark points off if he inspected this place, but since he's not here..."

Both jetbots laughed as they left the office. "Leader-1, be serious. You just gave me one heckuva yelling back there. Neither of us are supposed to be happy about it."

"Did I ever tell you I barely passed theatrics in the Academy? Faking and lying just aren't in my nature."

"Eeeesh, and I thought the great Leader-1 was able to handle any situation. Fine...live and learn from one of the best then." Aurora said as she quickly switched from a laugh to one very serious, upset Guardian officer and stormed off ahead of him.

"Leave it to a lady." Leader-1 commented to himself before sighing and trying to get all the 'excitement' out of himself as well. "Guess, there's work to do!" he continued...trying to get back into his trademark work mode.

On the bridge, nobody said anything. All remained quiet and composed and followed whatever instructions and tasks directed at them. Aurora departed for her own ship to give an update to her crew as to the status of the misson and their soon-to-be roles in it.

But a couple hours later, when Leader-1 was about to return to his office...there was a makeshift bumper sticker across the front of his door. It read, 'When this office is a rockin', don't come a knockin'.' Leader-1 shook his head in defeat and blushed in a sort of GoBotic way. He certainly had trained his crew, including the humans, VERY well.

_In the skies high above the Himalayan range..._

Snoop flew with all sensors on. She had passed the Austrian Alps with little to show for it. Disappointed and desperate to please her commander, she flew on. Instinct was telling her to fly towards the next large mountain range. As she drew nearer the mountain known as K2...one of her sensors detected metal...of a GoBotic nature.

_Everest South base camp..._

Proximity alarms sounded all over the Star Ray's bridge.

"INCOMING RENEGADE, AURORA!" Jazzmin yelled.

"Inform the Command Center NOW!" Aurora shouted back.

"Already done!" Spinner announced. She had already typed in the warning via the ship's systems.

Aboard the Command Center, Leader-1 charged onto the bridge upon Scooter's hasty call via his internal communicator. He typed in a response to the Star Ray's computer. "INTERCEPT, AURORA!"

Not even a second later, the form of a sleek black jet shot away from the Star Ray and went vertical with full blast of her thrusters. Speed and altitude mattered.

Snoop detected the Guardian speeding towards her. "Well, well, there ARE Guardians here. They didn't ALL leave. Cy-Kill will be pleased to learn of this." she murmured to herself as she ignited her thrusters to maximum, turned in a sharp arc, and shot away from the vicinity as fast as her frame would allow her.

Aurora had just detected the Renegade on her internal sensors and was moving to intercept when the signal suddenly dropped off. She knew what it meant. Swearing to herself, she peeled off and returned as fast as possible to the waiting Guardians. Leader-1 would NOT be pleased with this new development.

Upon her arrival, she entered Command Center One and briefed those aboard of the bad news.

"We've lost the element of surprise. Guardians, the time to act is NOW. We can't wait. Aurora, I want the Star Ray in flight about an hour out from us. Take out ANY Thruster or Renegade and I mean take them out. No survivors . If there are, be sure they can't function. No enemy can get within our perimeter or even find it."

"Roger, Leader-1!" Aurora replied as she departed to get her end of the plan in action.

With the sounds of the Star Ray's engines igniting in the background, Leader-1 continued. "Matt, you and Scooter continue formulating Operation Lightning Strike. Turbo, get this Command Center ready for a full scale assault. All weapons loaded and accounted for and that includes all bombs and incenaries. "

"What are you going to do, Leader-1?" AJ asked.

"I need to work a certain Renegade prisoner. If she doesn't give me Cy-Kill's location, I'll have no choice but to use the Brain Stormer. We don't have time to waste on her now. Standby, Matt and Scooter, should that method be required."

"You got it, Big Guy!" Matt exclaimed with a thumbs up.

At that, Leader-1 took off for the prisoner quarters.

_Elsewhere..._

Snoop arrived at the volcano and flew straight in without converting. She nearly flew into Spike and Bad Boy who were standing guard at the entrance.

"Geeesh, get the number of that over-accessorized jet. You'd think she was running from a fire or something." Bad Boy snarled.

"Nah, probably just another boogieman. She's such a parnoid bot." Spike added.

Inside, Snoop converted and slowed down just before smacking into Cop-Tur. He actually stood firm and helped the jet stop, thus preventing an impact with their Renegade leader, Cy-Kill.

Nearly out of breath, Snoop relayed the information. "Cy-Kill, there ARE Guardians here!"

"Where?"

"I was over the Himalayan range when I detected one as well as GoBotic metal components."

Cy-Kill rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmmm...GoBotic components. Either those are the remnents of our missing Thruster or Renegade Comrades, or some Guardian ships slipped through to Earth already. Did you get and ID of the Guardian you detected?"

"No Cy-Kill. As directed by you, I did not want to risk myself nor the mission. But the Guardian's approach was too fast to be mere foot rockets. It had to be a jet form."

"Jet form...eh? Cop-tur, access the list of the current active Guardian jets known to frequent Earth."

"Yes, Cy-Kill." Cop-tur replied as he sat himself down at a nearby console.

"Cy-Kill?"

"Yes, Snoop?"

"What if it was that female black jet from before? She might not be in the listings."

"Good assumption Snoop! Hadn't thought of that. I bet it was! With Leader-1 gone, she'd want to avenge her boyfriend. Cop-tur! Forget that request. I want you, Bad Boy, Spike, and you too, Snoop, aboard two Thrusters, NOW. It's time to send this Guardian ladybot to meet her boyfriend in the scrapheap of has-beens. Bring me pieces of her lifeless carcass as a souvenier. And, it'll be yet another Guardian Commander lost in their ranks. A two for one special!" Cy-Kill replied as he broke into a maniacal laugh.

_Prisoner Quarters--Command Center One_

Leader-1 approached quietly and calmly despite his rising nerves and tension. Crasher was quick to acknowledge his presence.

"Ahh, so the esteemed Commander FINALLY returns. Took you long enough Guardian. So what was all that noise all about earlier hmm? Was it my comrades mounting an attack on your worthless hides?"

Leader-1 hid his slight embarrassment. Apparently that little office incident resounded all the way to the depths of the prisoner quarters. How careless had he been!? But, that was not of importance at this time. "It is not of your concern, Renegade. Now, have you made a decision or must I utilize less voluntary methods?"

"Depends."

"On what? I gave you my terms."

"Yes, but that was before those." Crasher replied as she pointed to the black streaks upon his chassis. "I am NOT stupid, Guardian. I KNOW where those came from. I may be a Renegade, but I am also a female. Besides, you are terrible at hiding truths. I read your reaction before you even spoke a response."

Crasher's brilliant deduction of the previous event threw Leader-1 off his guard. He became defensive despite himself. "My personal business is none of your business, Renegade."

"Oh but it is! I'm NOT going to be one of your leftovers, Mr. NotsoGoody Two Wings. For all I know, you might have a whole harem of those disgusting do-good Guardian ladybots back on GoBotron."

Leader-1 was fast losing both his temper and his patience. Time was NOT of the essence and his plans were unraveling at the seams. He had to keep the seams from splitting any further or risk losing precious Guardian lives. "Look, I tried to negotiate with you, Crasher. Apparently, that is no longer an option. I'll give you one last chance. Answer me directly. Where is Cy-Kill's location!?"

"I'll tell you nothing Guardian."

"Fine. I gave you a chance Crasher. I hate to do this, but you give me no other alternative. Such a pity." Leader-1 spoke before stepping away from the cell and hitting the comm panel button. "Scooter! Matt! To the prisoner quarters now."

On our way, Leader-1 Matt replied.

Leader-1 grabbed a neural lock and restraining bolt from a nearby compartment.

_Aboard the Star Ray..._

"Aurora, multiple incoming bogeys. Un-cloaked Thrusters!" Jazzmin announced.

"Here they come...just as we guessed they would. Good thing they are not using their Stealth Devices. Stupid fools. We have our orders, no enemy is to penetrate this perimeter. We have to hold this position at all costs. Spinner, lock and load! Jazzmin, engage the activation sequence for our stinging tail. I'll head out and see if I can draw them off and away and keep them from using their Stealth Devices. Fire at will...just make sure I'm out of the way first."

"Acknowledged Commander!"

And with that, Aurora once again, converted to jet mode and rocketed out of her ship.

_to be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own GoBots nor its characters. Just this strange plot.

Author's Note: Heheh...chapter 13...hmm...somehow that number always seems to bring forth bad luck. Weird coincidence with this chapter too. It WASN'T planned! Honest! And now you'll realize why I created some of my own characters in this fic...

**GoBots: Femme Fatale**

**Chapter 13: For Whom the Bell Tolls**

_Aboard Command Center One..._

Leader-1 locked the restraining bolt in place upon Crasher just as Matt and Scooter entered. He refrained from using the neural lock, but kept it nearby just in case.

"Are you sure you want to do this again?" Scooter asked.

"Our options and time are limited, Scoot."

"It's your call, but honestly, I DON'T like picking through her brain. It's a very nasty place."

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU, SQUIRT!" Crasher shot back.

Scooter stuck his tongue out at her as she fought the grasp of both the restraining bolt and Leader-1.

"Scooter, please don't antagonize the prisoner." Leader-1 added.

"But she--" Scooter started, but a stern look from his Commander told him to cease any intention to finish.

Leader-1 muscled the struggling Renegade out the door and down the hall with Matt and Scooter in tow.

"Look, it'd be easier if you just told me right now. Heck, I could even release you. And you know I'm a GoBot of my word." Leader-1 whispered within her audio receptor so that only she could hear.

Crasher said nothing. As they were passing by the med bay, she caught view of a form she recognized almost instantly.

"FITOR!" she exclaimed to no avail.

"It'll do you no good Renegade. He's out and has been out for a couple of days. We don't even know if we can salvage his life."

Crasher struggled to get one final look at her fallen comrade before being dragged off to the next room.

"Give me my freedom and Fitor and I will tell you what you want." Crasher replied to Leader-1 as both caught view of the Brain Stormer.

"Fitor may perish if he is released from our med bay. Our instruments are the only things keeping him alive at this time. He's on the edge of powering down. He's slowly responding to treatment, but if we remove him..."

Crasher thought about her dilemma. She looked at Leader-1, then the approaching human and runt of a Guardian, then back towards the med bay that contained Fitor.

"Time's short, Renegade." Leader-1 pressed.

This brought Crasher's attention back to the once again, stoic Guardian leader.

"Fine. Not Fitor. But I want my freedom...and safe passage away from this ship and whatever that freakish other one is."

"Don't do it, Leader-1! She knows we have Fitor! She'll relay the news back to Cy-Kill as well as our position!" Matt yelled.

"Noted, Matt." Leader-1 replied, then turned to Crasher once again. "He's right. I can't just let you go...at least not directly from here. Too much at stake. I'm sorry. But, there IS a way we can both get what we seek. I CAN give you your freedom...just not here, not now. But, I can release you and save you a trip to Cy-Kill. Just tell me where he is and I'll take you to him, personally. My ship and team will NOT follow."

"And of the other team and ship hmm? I'm not Cop-Tur. I do think of these things."

"The other ship and team will be ordered to remain with my Command Center."

"How do I know they will? I know of Guardians who've disobeyed your direct orders before." Crasher stated and looked right at Scooter.

Scooter sputtered, but could say nothing in his defense.

"She got you there, Scoot." Matt muttered quietly to the small Guardian.

"HMPH." Scooter huffed as he decided he was no longer interested in the present conversation. He made his way over to the console which controlled the Brain Stormer and started inputting start up commands.

_a few miles beyond the Star Ray..._

Aurora flew high and fast in an attempt to remain above and get beyond the incoming Thrusters. She wanted to get in from behind and drive them into her awaiting ship's range where a barrage of deadly blasterfire and one nasty sting would easily dispose of the nosy Renegades. With her attention focused on the oncoming Thrusters she failed to notice a silent form streaking even higher above her.

In a similar maneuver of Aurora's, Snoop had utilized her recon skills to remain in a high orbital track above her comrades' ships. She was circling like a bird of prey in full hunt. She spotted the Guardian advance before the opposite could do the same. In a tactic uncommon for her youth and inexperience, Snoop silently waited and stalked...looming quietly and watching her prey approach. At the same time, she quietly alerted the two Thrusters of her approach and course of action. Upon reaching a coded response from both Thrusters, she set her plan in motion. She silently slid into some cloud cover while one of the Thrusters peeled off in a flanking maneuver.

They detected me? But how? Aurora thought as she watched the one Thruster deviate and bank hard right. No time for that now. There's work to do and the faster the better! Aurora thought as she engaged her engines into full thrust and shot towards the straying Thruster. She had to herd it back with the other to keep both in visual sight at all times. Just as she arced downwards, the brief shine of sunlight upon metal caught her eye. But it was too late to maneuver out of its way. As Aurora followed the one Thruster, Snoop dove as the other Thruster countered and spun in behind her. She was pinned on top and behind. Her only course was down, but there really was no down with the high, sharp peaks of one of Earth's tallest mountain ranges.

Sliding and rolling, Aurora dodged blaster fire from the fast approaching Snoop.

"This is MY SKY bitch!" Snoop yelled as she rained laser blasts down upon the pinned Guardian jet.

"Not if I can--UUUGGHOOWWW!" was all Aurora managed as she took two direct hits from the Thruster and plummeted towards a mountainside. She tried to convert for better maneuverability, but one of the blasts damaged her conversion mechanism. The other had tore through a portion of her left wing, shearing off nearly all of its exterior skin. Using every flap, canard, and aileron that still functioned, she jammed them all in the same direction then shifted her entire weight in the same direction. She had to somehow get herself out of the head-on collision with the monsterous mountain reaching out to her. Within seconds she had her body turned, but her speed continued to send her towards the ever closer rockwall.

The two Thrusters peeled off of pursuit and maintained a steady hover as they awaited the outcome. Snoop dove in and continued to pursue her adversary...ready to finish her off if the rock didn't do its job properly.

Aurora braced for impact. There was nothing more she could do other than try and hit the mountain in the least damaging position... full broadside to spread out the impact thus avoiding certain death in a direct hit of any single region that would crush her innards and possibly sever her neural interface...a death in itself.

"Spinner, bring us hard starboard, Aurora's about to get basted by earth rock!" Jazzmin yelled as she helplessly watched the events beyond her unfold.

"Already at it Jazz!" Spinner replied as the Star Ray leaned and rotated. "Give me coordinates."

"8 o'clock low, distance 7k!" Jazzmin yelled back.

Spinner typed in the numbers and hit the launch button. Two large torpedo like missles launched with such force, the ship shuddered.

The missles impacted the mountainside to the lower side of Aurora, causing the rock to loosen just as Aurora slammed into the same face. The loose rock reduced impact almost immediately. It was a softer impact than it would've otherwise been and Aurora reacted by instantly converting back to robot mode. Regardless, it knocked the Guardian unconscious and caused some serious damage to the now helpless GoBot.

"Cop-Tur, NOW!" Snoop yelled over her comm as she realized the female Guardian was no longer a threat.

A Thruster turned hard about and sped in. Snoop converted to robot mode and caught the helpless Guardian. She returned to Cop-Tur's Thruster and entered.

"Why not just kill her?" Cop-Tur asked as Snoop placed a neural lock upon the Guardian and threw her in a holding cell.

"No fun in attacking something that's already half dead. She has valuable information that could prove useful to the Renegade cause. She's a Guardian _Commander_. Cy-Kill may also find her a worthy pawn to draw in the other Guardians. Besides, she may not even survive the trip to Cy-Kill. She's in really bad shape."

"You think the Guardians have Crasher and Fitor?"

"This Guardian doesn't fly alone for long. The others are nearby somewhere. Those were Guardian missles that impacted that mountainside. There's a ship nearby. No single GoBot has missles that large or powerful. Only ships do."

Snoop reached for the comm. "Bad Boy, Spike...there's a Guardian ship somewhere in this sector. Go into Stealth mode and seek it out. Cop-Tur and I will return with our prize."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Ooooh, don't call me that! Just do it. OUT!" Snoop returned.

_Aboard the Star Ray..._

"Spinner...we just compromised our position."

"Yes, but Aurora said defend at all costs."

"We've gotta move or we'll also reveal the Command Center." Jazzmin noted.

"I know."

"And Aurora?"

"I know. We can't think about that right now. We need to prevent this from getting any worse. Let's go." Spinner replied as she slid the ship out of position and pointed them in another direction, away from the Command Center.

Once some distance away, Spinner slowed the ship and sighed. This was not how things were supposed to go. Jazzmin shot her a worried look.

"Leader-1 will make things right again. Just watch. " Spinner replied as confidently as her uncertain mind could muster.

They never even considered the possibility that the second Thruster was tailing them in Stealth mode. Too distracted with the events that just took their beloved Commander, they never realized the Star Ray's warning and blip upon the screen. Letting their emotions cloud their actions and distract them, they neglected the ship's advanced systems. It was a fatal error.

With their 'back' turned and before they could get their shields up, the Renegade Thruster decloaked and fired several salvoes of blaster fire and missles at the ship. They didn't have a chance to respond. The Star Ray prototype was no more than a bunch of tiny bits of metal raining down upon the frozen earth.

_Back at the Command Center..._

A.J. charged through the Command Center as fast as she could run. She was nearly out of breath when she reached the Brainstorming chambers.

"Leader-1!"

Leader-1 spun at the urgent calling of his name, dragging a reluctant Renegade in a turn with him. "What is it A.J.?"

"Aurora's down and captured!"

The news slammed into Leader-1 harder than any missle could. But, he could not show it. His training would be put to its greatest test now. "Understood. And the others?" he asked calmly and vaguely.

"Gone." A.J. replied vaguely, but the tears welling up within her eyes gave the outcome away.

Leader-1 turned to Matt and Turbo. "Return to the bridge. Scooter and I will handle things here."

The two males nodded and departed.

"But, aren't you going to save her?" A.J. asked Leader-1 before following them out.

Crasher was listening intently and trying to gauge exactly what the esteemed Guardian Commander was about to do. Would this be an attribute to his greatness or instead reveal one of his greatest weaknesses?

Without a single word, Leader-1 roughly tugged her towards the brainstormer.

"No more games. Tell me NOW!" he growled as his patience was now gone and replaced with full blown temper. It was almost Renegade-like and it was rather frightening to see on a usually controlled figure such as Leader-1.

With little option since he was going to find out one way or another, she opted to speak and keep her own chassis in one piece. Leader-1 was fully capable of ripping another GoBot to shreds and leave them just on the verge of dying without actually killing them. Not a way any GoBot would want to be left as it was actually a fate worse than death. And he looked on the verge of losing it.

"Volcano...56...121..." Crasher gasped softly.

Without the utterance of a single word, Leader-1 dropped her to the floor and charged out of the room. With his fist, he slammed down upon the button that opened the cargo bay doors. As they opened, he launched himself into the skies, converted to jet mode, and shot forward. He was supersonic within moments.

_to be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own GoBots nor its characters. Just this strange plot.

**GoBots: Femme Fatale**

**Chapter 14: Supersonic Fury**

A sudden sonic boom and streak of grey stunned those upon the bridge of the Command Center.

"What the--?!" Matt said as he tried to assess what little he had just seen.

Just as Turbo was about to reply, Scooter chimed in on the comm.

Turbo, I need your assistance down here please.

"What's THAT all about?" Turbo muttered as he departed the bridge, leaving three dumbfounded humans in charge of the Command Center.

Matt gazed skyward. "I wonder..."

A.J. was one step ahead of him however. She'd been manning some of the ship's various scanners and diagnostics. She received the alarm of the cargo bay door opening. "Matt, that was Leader-1!"

"Why would he--oh wait, I bet he got the information he needed from Crasher and with the other ship compromised, the plans have changed. He's taking the mission all upon himself."

"But he'll be killed!"

"A.J., we've got to trust him. He's performed solo missions successfully in the past."

"And failed in a few..." Nick added.

"A lot of help you are." Matt shot back.

"Just stating the facts." Nick said with a shrug before returning to his duty of scanning the radars.

Seconds later, a coded electronic signal was received through the ship's communications equipment. It only took moments for A.J. to use the various systems to decipher it.

"Matt, it's from Leader-1! He wants us to astrobeam Heatseeker and Rest-Q to our present location. He's going after Aurora before our last element of surprise is compromised."

"Last element of surprise...but, the Command Center hasn't been compromised yet." Matt muttered in thought.

"Himself!" Nick shouted confidently.

"Once Heatseeker is here, he wants him to bring Crasher with him to a designated location."

"I sure hope he has a plan." Matt said as he shook his head. Though he thought he knew Leader-1 well enough, the Guardian Commander often threw a few jinks into his personality. But, it was those jinks that probably kept the great warrior alive to fight another day.

_At the volcano..._

The Thruster carrying Cop-Tur, Snoop, and their new captive arrived with a loud whoosh. Cy-Kill was there to greet them...impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for the hatch to open. He didn't have to wait long, Snoop appeared quickly to absorb the praise.

"Good work Snoop! This is a great coup!" Cy-Kill exclaimed as he gave Snoop a pat on the arm. "Is she still alive?"

"Barely Cy-Kill. I had to administer first aid halfway here, but she'll need more if she's to stabilize."

"Awww, what a shame! But, I do have use for her. She has information that will be very _useful_ to our cause. She was also extremely close to that ugggghh, do-gooding has-been, Leader-1. So, even some of her _personal_ information could be of use as well. Put her in a stasis chamber aboard my Thruster. That should keep her alive for the time being."

"Yes, Cy-Kill! Oh, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"We encountered a new Guardian ship. I ordered the other Thruster to remain to engage and destroy. It was like nothing we'd ever seen before...sleek, streamlined, and rather odd for a Guardian design."

"Must be the ship this female Guardian arrived in. It's likely her 'team' was aboard engaging you. She pulls the same tactic her boyfriend used to...jet out in advance of the main ship. "

"Cy-Kill!" a deep slow voice droned from within the Thruster.

"Yeesss, Cop-Tur?"

"Just got word from the other Thruster. The strange Guardian ship and all aboard have been destroyed. They are returning to base now."

"Great news indeed! This must be my lucky day! I'll send a salvage team to rummage through the remains for any Guardian 'advances' to technolgy that we might find _useful_." Cy-Kill laughed.

Snoop gulped upon hearing the news. In the excitement of all that occurred, both Thrusters had forgotten the main mission from being there in the first place. "Uh, Cy-Kill?"

"What now?!"

"Do you wish me to go out and finish the mission?"

"Finish?"

"We didn't find Fitor or Crasher. We were distracted when we detected and engaged the new Guardians."

"Is it possible you destroyed our comrades aboard that new ship?"

"I don't think they were aboard that ship. Just a haunch, but if that was a new team, then Leader-1's team was likely nearby and with a Command Center. It would seem the more logical choice for prisoner retention."

"I hadn't thought of that...excellent call Snoop! Yes, by all means depart. But, keep it recon. Just you, no Thrusters or other Renegades. If you engaged the one ship, the other is likely going to lay very low and lick its wounds of loss. If it has our comrades, they will turn them into pawns of trade. It's just Turbo, Scooter, and those pesky humans. Not much of a threat without their 'great' leader."

_Back near Everest..._

"Matt! The Thruster is departing! It's not even trying to scan further."

"Whew, what a break! They must have assumed Aurora's ship was the only Guardian signal they detected. But, why didn't they finish the mission? I would've assumed they were here seeking their comrades we have captive."

Just then Scooter and Turbo returned to the bridge.

"Crasher is secured. She's cackling...should've secured her mouth." Turbo commented. "Did you find Leader-1?"

"We saw him very briefly on scanner and just a blur on visual. His new jet form makes his signature like that of a sparrow. Our long range sensors won't detect him."

"He got the coordinates of Cy-Kill's whereabouts from Crasher. Then he just took off." Scooter added.

It was then that the two GoBots were briefed on the most recent transmissions from their commander.

Matt thought about it. "It's possible the Renegades will return here. I'm concerned that our position here is going to be compromised before Leader-1 returns. Is there a way you can contact Leader-1? Without knowing what he's up to, I'd hate to move the ship and have him return to nothing. He might just lure the Renegades out and want us here as surprise backup. Scooter, could you try to hail him?"

"Well, I can try, but if he's gone covert, he'll have all responders off."

"He contacted us with electronic chatter to the ship. Maybe you can do a reverse of that?" A.J. inquired.

Scooter thought about it. "That should work, but I'm not really sure he wants to be bothered. And didn't you say he did give orders for Heatseeker and Rest-Q?"

"Yes, but--"

"Then we have to follow those. If he wanted us to move, he would've told us to move. I've known Leader-1 for a long time. He's very thorough, even if he's in an increased emotional state. He has a plan. We just have to trust him. Let's get to the astrobeam." Scooter mentioned.

_Elsewhere..._

Leader-1 screamed silently across the skies, skimming cloud bases and weaving around storm systems. All his sensors, both new and old were on high, scanning for Renegade presence at any moment. He had already detected the returning Thruster and decided to follow its projected route, but at a very safe distance where he wouldn't be detected. As the Thruster began a descent and the coordinates drew closer to Crasher's information, Leader-1 dove straight down for the deck. He only levelled off when he was mere feet from the surface. Rising slightly higher so the debris kicked up from his thrust wouldn't give him away, yet low enough so neither Renegade nor human scanners could detect him, he continued on his supersonic course. Then, suddenly, he remembered a new system the Last Engineer had installed. Opening a new compartment between his landing gear, he dropped and spun a missle into launch position. A welcoming card out of nowhere from nobody seemed rather appropriate and a great distraction to draw out some of Renegade swarm out of their hive. He would retain his element of surprise only with a slight deviation. With the attack on Aurora and her crew, the Renegades knew there were Guardians already present. This will have them thinking there's a few more...but distract them from even the idea of a single, very dangerous Guardian hell bent on ending things once and for all.

_In those same skies..._

Snoop launched and converted to her sleek jet form. She quickly accelerated and as she was obtaining altitude caught a glint of metal sheen glisten momentarily in the sunlight far below. "Hmm...pesky humans...this is a no-fly zone fools!" she muttered to herself as she altered course for further inspection.

Leader-1 was about to release the missle when he suddenly detected an incoming bogey with Renegade signature all over it. "What the--" was all he could say before Snoop was nearly in visual range. Already too low to fully maneuver, Leader-1 tucked the missle back within, closed his bay door, and accelerated, but into a sweeping arc that would turn him 180 degrees and head on with the oncoming Renegade. "Let's see if she wants to play chicken." he said to himself as he aligned into a trajectory that would put him on Snoop's same course. He kept his Guardian transponder off. Perhaps she'd think him some crazy human pilot with a death wish.

In seconds, Snoop was peering at a strange grey jet. "Unknown jet, cease and desist or you will be destroyed." she broadcasted in effort to turn the fighter that was hurling her way. She had no desire to fool around and risk damage with some insignificant human fighter pilot.

Leader-1 gave no response to her hail. Instead, he switched missles within his bay for a short-range air-to-air. Keeping his bay door closed, he continued on his collision course.

Snoop became more agitated. "Last warning! Back down now before I fill you with laser blasts. You will NOT survive the engagement!"

Still no response. But the rate of closure was so fast that she had no time to do anything other than slam herself sidewards to avoid collison.

Leader-1 did the same, slipping sideways in the other direction. Their bodies nearly scraped each other. But, Leader-1 was ascending while Snoop was descending. He now had the advantage and quickly flipped himself over and commenced a descent as well. Now, he opened his bay door and rolled the new missle into place. "Sorry Snoop, but I don't have time to mess around with you." he muttered to himself as he locked on, ignited the missle, and sent it hurling towards the black jet that was still trying to pull out of her descent.

The missle slammed into her starboard wing and ripped a gaping hole into it as it exploded. She went spinning into the ground below.

Leader-1 peeled off before knowing whether or not the Renegade had survived the impact or even where she had impacted. He had no more time. He likely lost his element of surprise by engaging and downing the Renegade jet.

Returning to his low and fast trajectory, he approached the volcano. This time, no distraction missle. He was going in hard and fast and would take out any Renegade that dared cross his path. Scanning the volcano for anamolies in its rock structure and composition, Leader-1 found the possible entrances easily enough. Selecting the missle he had originally planned to launch, he ignited it and shot it into the volcanic mountainside where the main entrance was likely located.

It exploded with massive debris blowing all over. Before the dust could clear, Leader-1 flew into the blast hole, converted back to robot mode, then flew on, weaving through the various corridors and blasting stunned Renegades before they knew what hit them.

Multi-tasking was one of Leader-1's strong points. While engaging Renegades, he was also scanning the various corridors and chambers...seeking out two particular signatures...he found them both and in a stroke of good fortune, realized they were not in the same place. While his feelings tugged at him to pursue the weak Guardian signature, his mind and warrior instinct told him he HAD to pursue the strong Renegade one.

Quickly converting back to jet mode, he blasted the double doors that protected the main chambers of the Renegade base. He shot skyward, high above the two stunned Renegade officers below.

"WHAT?!" was Cy-Kill's surprised yell as Cop-Tur instinctively ducked despite the fact that the Guardian jet was nowhere near him.

Leader-1 reached the ceiling and spun himself around for a downward pass at the Renegade Commander.

"Ever wonder what death looked like?" Leader-1 asked the stupified Renegade as he descended.

Cy-Kill's optical receptors widened in shock. The voice was unmistakable and the question...too true to its words to even contemplate. His greatest adversary was back from the dead...yet again. This time though, something was very different about him and it wasn't his new jet form that was raining laser blasts either.

_to be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own GoBots nor its characters. Just this strange plot.

**GoBots: Femme Fatale**

**Chapter 15: Shrouded Destiny**

"It ends here, Cy-Kill! No more chances. No more excuses. No more reasons to consider." Leader-1 rattled as he spun out of jet mode and slammed full force into the Renegade Commander with his entire body. The motion of collision sent both GoBots hurtling into the nearest wall with Cy-Kill feeling the full brunt of initial impact. It very nearly knocked him unconscious, but he shook the oncoming blackness away faster than the blink of an eye. He still hadn't come to terms as to who exactly had just attacked him, but he had no time to deal with it. It was act and react. He struggled to gain an angle on the body that kept him pinned down, but the aggressive attacker strengthened his hold and shoved his head back into the wall.

"This Renegade...is your final view." Leader-1 spoke before his fist connected with his adversary's face, causing the Renegade to slump over into unconsciousness. As much as the Guardian wanted to finish him off, he couldn't...yet. The whirling thrum of rotor blades forced him to whip around and flatten to the floor just as the blades spun mere inches from his own head. They impacted into the control console a few feet away. Leader-1 rolled away and flung himself onto his feet. Cop-Tur had already broke into a charging run. But the Renegade helo was no match for the speed of an updated Guardian jet. Leader-1 side-stepped the bulky GoBot, knelt, and tripped him up just as he passed with a smooth grace and speed that even a human martial artist would be proud of. With an extremely loud thud, the Renegade lackey joined his rotor blades in the impact of the control console.

Now that the two occupants of the room were temporarily out of commission, Leader-1 sought the whereabouts of his Guardian comrade. With a weak signal, it was clear indication of her serious injury. She would likely be in some sort of med bay or stasis pod. The base didn't look as if it were fully constructed. Therefore, the only functioning bays or pods would be aboard a ship. The Guardian Commander quickly scanned the room he occupied. He entered through one door. That left only one other. Blasting it, he converted back to jet mode and shot out of the room.

Sure enough the docking bay was indeed the next chamber. Cy-Kill was extremely simplisitc in his base designs. Leader-1 almost snickered to himself. His once friend never had any patience and sure as heck wasn't going to waste any time in intricate constructions or extra energy spent getting to or from point A to point B. It was a flaw Leader-1 exploited time and time again and the Renegade commander never once caught on. Thruster loomed before him. Converting out of jet mode, Leader-1 flew straight into the ship. The Renegades were so cocky and confident, they never secured their ships in their own bases. The door and walkway were still very much open and available. Once within, he slowed up and walked. Being within the Thruster, strange emotions were surging forward in his mind. Memories of the last time he had been in a Thruster came forth like a flood through a broken dam. It sent a chill down his neural interface, but he shook it off and focused on his mission. He'd been in a Thruster med-bay/prison chambers so many times, he knew its whereabouts almost as well as he knew his own Command Center. The two chambers were right across from one another.

_Elsewhere..._

Heatseeker followed Leader-1's instructions as best as possible. After nearly an hour of flight, he wanted to disobey and simply send the cackling Renegade hurtling into a nearby mountainside. He thunked the Renegade prisoner upon the ground, but she remained in restraining bolts.

"We're here. Swell, now what?" Heatseeker muttered to himself as he scanned his surroundings. "CCI, I have reached intended coordinates. Will await next command."

Roger Heatseeker. Will let you know as soon as we do! CCI out! Matt replied.

"Set me free you goon! Leader-1 and I had a deal." Crasher snapped.

"I'm only following the orders I was given and this was it. There was nothing said about releasing your cackling chassis."

"Wimp." Crasher shot in.

"Loser." Heatseeker responded.

"Lackey." Crasher continued.

"Enough, before I shut you up!"

"You don't have the balls to break orders."

"I was only told to bring you here. Orders didn't say conscious or unconscious."

And for once Crasher actually shut up. And both GoBots awaited whatever the next step would be while gazing at the horizon before them...in silence.

_Back at the Renegade Base..._

Leader-1 found Aurora in a stasis pod. She was badly battered and beaten and unconscious. He gently placed a hand at the window as if to stroke her face, then gazed at the console that was giving the readouts of her condition. His hand slowly rolled into a fist. Her prognosis was grim. She would not survive a move out of stasis. Then a small devilish smirk lit his face. He had a plan and it was so simple a cadet could almost handle it...almost. He'd simply steal the flagship Thruster! But first...he had to deal with its original owners. He uttered a few small words to the unconscious Guardian before taking to the air once again and directing himself from whence he came.

In the Renegade Control Room, Cy-Kill was regaining consciousness. His head throbbed from its double concussion, but now was not the time to worry about the pain. The face he saw was haunting him even without its presence in the room. He groaned in pain as he tried to stand, faltered, staggerd, then kept his footing with the support of a nearby wall. Most of his internal sensors were offline, but he knew his blasters were still operable. He'd have to buy time though...his strength and energy level were only slowly recovering. "Uuuuggghhh...how do I defeat a ghost?" he muttered quietly as he looked about for other options...laser guns, sharp shards of metal that could become spears, and any other weapons of surprise. He didn't have much time to ponder however, the sounds of foot rockets indicated that said 'ghost' was on his way back.

Leader-1 landed just before entering the room. He had heard the noise of a GoBot moving about within the room and knew to proceed with caution. He slowly walked in and caught view of Cy-Kill at the opposite end...struggling to regain a fighting form. "Why bother." Leader-1 called to him.

It was only now that Cy-Kill got a good, full view of who his attacker was. He tilted his head slightly as if it would help him get a better view. The jet he saw didn't quite match the profile, but this Guardian now in GoBot form was unmistakable. It was indeed Leader-1. "Why don't you ever die?"

"Doesn't want me yet I suppose. But, I think I heard your calling." Leader-1 spoke calmly as he slowly progressed ever closer to the faltering Renegade. "I'll give you a choice though. Something you never gave me in all your attempts. Quick or slow?"

Cy-Kill never removed his gaze from the approaching Guardian. There was indeed something different about him. He'd changed not only in physical form, but in a mental one. There was only a raw, hardened warrior before him. All that compassion, angelic justice, and other stuff Leader-1 usually exhibited was strikingly absent from his expression. Pleading for mercy was not going to be an option this time. This Guardian was going to kill...and do it willingly. Somehow the unlikely combination of Leader-1 and murder was becoming blatantly obvious. And for once, Cy-Kill actually feared his once friend. Always before...he had the security in knowing Leader-1 would simply take him as a live prisoner and let 'the authorities and laws' do justice upon him. But that was obviously not an intention this time. Or was it one hell of a good bluff? He had to find out.

"You won't do it. It's not in you to murder, especially a foe who is already down."

Leader-1 gave no audible reply. He grabbed that same sharp, silvery shard of metal that Cy-Kill had noticed before and gave it a hefty toss. It slammed into Cy-Kill's chest...right where his heart would be if he were human. The Renegade Commander lost his footing and fell backward, slumping onto the console. Leader-1 halted. "Killing happens among soldiers in wartime." he stated matter-of-factly, but made no effort to move closer. Instead, he turned his gaze over to the still unconscious Cop-Tur. His scans indicated that the Renegade was still alive. This posed a problem. Even Leader-1 could not steel himself to kill a being that was entirely defenseless. At least there'd be no interference from him.

Cy-Kill was fast running out of options, but he knew one of Leader-1's greatest weaknesses. First, however, he'd have to draw his adversary ever closer. "Then go ahead and try Guardian." Cy-Kill taunted and with a sharp yowl of pain, he ripped the shard of metal from his own chest. "You don't have me yet, Leader-1!" he spat as he flung the shard back at his foe.

Leader-1 wasn't quite ready for such a quick and fast throw from the seemingly quite injured Renegade. He flung himself sidewards, but the shard impacted his lower right leg. It went right through one of his engine housings, rendering it useless should he try to fly...in either form. But he'd not let Cy-Kill know this. With only a slight grimace of pain, Leader-1 yanked the shard out and flung it behind him... well away from both of them. With fight still within his adversary, Leader-1 now felt much more comfortable with what he intended to do...give a worthy adversary at least the death of a warrior. "Got anything more my size, Renegade?" he taunted back. But he did one thing he wasn't even aware he was doing. He had stopped his forward motion and was taking several steps back.

Cy-Kill realized this and needed the GoBot to continue his progress forward toward him. Leader-1 was most dangerous when he had some distance to work with. That didn't bode well for the injured Renegade Commander either. "Plenty Guardian. Is one measly injured Renegade too much for you that you have to retreat, hmm?"

This snapped Leader-1 into realization that he actually had put more distance between them and immediately halted. "Heh, hardly. Just wanted to step back and get a really good view of the pathetic sight that you are."

What little of Cy-Kill's internal repair system that was left had kicked in just moments prior and healing what it could within the battered Renegade. Without any warning, Cy-Kill launched himself up and charged at the now stunned Guardian Commander. The distance closed immediately and Leader-1 was suddenly on the defensive, but there was little he could do other than brace for impact. The Renegade slammed into him and their combined weight with Cy-Kill's forward motion, threw both of them into a backward tumble to the floor. THIS was what Cy-Kill wanted! THIS was one of Leader-1's greatest weaknesses! He was a weak very close hand-to-hand combatant. In every wrestling match the two had while both Guardians, Leader-1 had lost every single time! "The tables are turned ol' friend. Who's pathetic now?" Cy-Kill growled as he wrestled with the struggling Guardian who was trying every possible effort to prevent the Renegade from pinning him down completely. The jet was never used to ground maneuvers. He was a master of the skies in both forms. Most ground events were left to his fellow Guardians who were more specialized with that aspect while he secured the airspace above. Unfortunately for him, this Renegade was a ground-bot in his vehicle form, and also a master of his domain. But, another of Leader-1's skills was that of assessing the situation at hand and quicking coming up with options or solutions...and he quickly found one.

"You don't have me yet, Renegade rat!" Leader-1 yelled as he reached sidewards and found that metal shard he had flung before. With a loud metal on metal twang, the Guardian contacted the shard with the side of Cy-Kill's head in a powerful blow. Cy-Kill's already throbbing head and bruised brain couldn't handle the secondary blow. Cy-Kill fell backwards off his foe and rolled onto the ground, his head now on the floor and hands holding it, trying desperately to cease the throbbing pain and near blackout condition once again.

Leader-1 returned to his feet and this time, kept the metal shard in his grasp. The piece of junk was actually proving rather useful in his battle with the wily Renegade ruler. With Cy-Kill on all fours, almost in an extreme bowing position, Leader-1 seized yet another opportunity. Lunging at the downed Renegade, Leader-1 shoved his adversary along the floor and slammed him hard into the electronic console and Cop-Tur. This knocked out the Renegade commander yet again and probably didn't help the other Renegade stooge either. Sparks scattered and flew from the massively mangled console in a miniture fireworks display.

Backing off once again, Leader-1 assessed the situation and for once was a bit confused as to what to do next. He wanted to finish the Renegades off, yet something was telling him it was taking too much time. He needed to get Aurora out and to safety and right now, there wasn't a single Renegade who could stop him. He looked back towards where the Thruster was resting, then back at the downed Renegades. With a quick scan, he realized they were still alive. But Cy-Kill had been right...the Guardian Commander was no murderer even if he really wanted to see his enemies dead. He couldn't do it by his own hands. It was something he'd end up replaying for the rest of his life in regret. He just wasn't that type of GoBot. But all was not lost. Leader-1 smirked. Where there was a will, there was a way! Converting to jet mode, while still on the ground, Leader-1 opened his missle bay and gently released two of his missles. They dropped to the ground with a small twangy thunk. Converting back to robot mode, Leader-1 opened up the missle heads and shafts and did a little rewiring. Using some of the available components in the computer consoles, he rigged the two missles with a timing device. Grabbing some of the still sputtering loose wire from the console, he tied a missle on each of the two unconscious Renegades in the room, set the timers, and ran for the Thruster containing Aurora within.

It took a second to familiarize with the controls, but Leader-1 fired up the Thruster's engines, turned the massive ship while still in hover, and shot out of the base. Engaging the stealth device once clear of the base, he blasted at high speed in the direction he had originally came.

_Outside the base..._

Snoop groaned in pain, but her internal repair system was repairing whatever damage it could. The rest would require manaul and physical repair by one of the medbots. Her jet form was useless with its mangled wing and dents all over. She tried her foot rockets. They worked...barely, but they'd get her back to base where she knew the others would need some help. Inwardly, she swore she'd get even with the jet that damanged her beautiful form. Rolling off the pile of branches and leaves and shaking off some of the dirt, she launched into the sky with a grimace of pain and a growl of frustration.

_And still elsewhere..._

Heatseeker and Crasher were both fast growing impatient as the minutes turned into hours. Heatseeker would give just one more hour before contacting the Command Center and demanding a new plan with or without Leader-1's orders.

_to be continued..._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own GoBots nor its characters. Just this strange plot.

**GoBots: Femme Fatale**

**Chapter 16: Twists, Turns, and Truths**

_Aboard Cy-Kill's hijacked Thruster..._

Leader-1 had his hands full with the Renegade ship. It felt foreign and uncomfortable. As he prepared for a sharp starboard bank, warning alarms sounded.

'What now?' he muttered to himself as he searched for the button or knob that'd give him visuals or at the very least, a readout.

Another bleep sounded, slightly different in pitch than the others.

'Okay, what'd I do? Stupid ship. I didn't touch anything yet! What in the name of GoBotron are you beeping at me for!? Renegade junk!'

A few seconds later, a printout snaked out of a scanner near him. He ripped it off and read it.

'Oh. Guardian detected. Really?! I'M a GUARDIAN! Of course you detect one! Idiotic ship must be dumbed down for the ease of the simple Renegade mind.' He read further. 'Guardian detected on ground within present flight path. Hmm...where am I anyway? Ahh, yessss...that'd be Heatseeker! I almost forgot about my 'other' plan! Guess I'd better give him a lift. He might be able to fly this thing while I attend to Aurora.' Leader-1 continued to mutter as he descended and sought out his fellow Guardian jet.

_Back at the volcanic Renegade base..._

Snoop limped and hobbled back into the base. The closer she drew to the main control center, the more damage she saw. A battle had occurred here and it was a downright brawl. Entering the main chambers, she realized that there was some serious trouble. Control panels were destroyed, things smoking, things on fire, things making awful noises...one of which was the groan of a fellow GoBot. Snoop approached Cop-tur...

"Cop-tur? You function? Cop-tur?"

There was no response. Yet the groan continued. She glanced to her side and found her commander in a heap of scrap. He looked about as much himself. "Cy-Kill!"

Cy-Kill had regained consciousness and made his best effort to move, but he was far too weak and damaged to get beyond facial movement. "...uugghh...bomb...out...now" he struggled to say.

"Bomb?! WHERE!" Snoop spoke before realizing it was right in front of her. A quick glance of it told her there was no time to figure out how to dismantle it. Summoning all the strength she could, she grabbed an arm of Cy-Kill's and an arm of Cop-tur's and dragged the two plus herself to the docking bay. She headed for Thruster's landing pad...only there was no Thruster. "UUuuggggh!! He's gonna pay!" she exclaimed as she rapidly and desperately looked for another option. Luck was still with her as the scout ship was still there and in one piece. Leader-1 wasn't as thorough as he would normally be. Grunting and struggling, Snoop dragged her helpless comrades aboard, squeezed them in a semi-heap in the scout ship's very small rear space, threw herself into the pilot's seat, fired up the engines, and shot the thing down the launch cavern just as the bomb detonated. A ball of fire nipped and scorched the ship's rear as the two blasted their way to blue skies. Using the scout ship's stealth device, Snoop directed the ship for space and their secret recon base on the dark side of the moon. En route, she called all other Thrusters left in the fleet to head space-bound and await further orders. With Rogue Star destroyed, Cy-Kill down, Fitor and Crasher missing, and Cop-tur only on a thread of life, the Renegade high ranks had been decimated. The plan could not continue as is without some command structure in place. A retreat to save what was left of their faction and heal their wounded to save more of their ranks seemed the most logical objective. The Guardians, afterall, would be licking their own wounds as well...what few of them were left on Earth.

_Back on land..._

Heatseeker wasn't sure whether to blast in vain or simply surrender to the Thruster that decloaked in a hover nearly right smack in his face. Crasher cackled jubiliantly. Leader-1 couldn't figure out how to initiate the outer speakers so he simply set the ship on auto-hover and disembarked. Both GoBots on land gaped in shock upon his exit.

"What?! Haven't you ever seen a GoBot before?" Leader-1 asked with a wry grin.

The two ground-standing GoBots remained speechless. Leader-1 would've loved to continue on this comedic spectacle, but he had urgent business to attend to. "Heatseeker, get in."

The smaller jet immediately obeyed and launched himself into the Thruster. Leader-1 watched him enter. Once Heatseeker disappeared from view, Leader-1 turned to Crasher. "I'm not sure what the future holds for you or where you'll even begin, but I keep my promises. A deal's a deal." he said almost gently as he released her restraining bolt and binds. "You're now free, but leave this planet immediately and never return. If I find you here again, I WILL have you captured and setenced to the fullest extent of GoBotic law and unfortunately for you, it could be execution." Leader-1 replied as he backed into the Thruster. Once aboard, he found the release lever for the shuttle that was still present within Thruster's cargo hold. The shuttle slid out of the hold and thunked onto the ground a short distance from a still stunned Crasher. Then, with a loud screeching whoosh, the Thruster rapidly departed, leaving the Renegade in a cloud of dust and exhaust.

"Heatseeker! Take over flying this thing. I have matters to attend to in the med bay." Leader-1 commanded while relinquishing the pilot's chair to his fellow flyer.

"Uh, will do!" Heatseeker replied. He wanted to ask what was going on, why Leader-1 had acquired a Renegade Thruster, and just what was so urgent in the Med Bay, but it wasn't his place to do so. His commander would inform him of necessary information as needed or answer questions when things weren't so 'urgent.'

Leader-1 quickly departed and entered the med bay. He looked over the various diagnostic readings and printouts. He was hoping he'd see a miracle, but instead he saw just the opposite. Returning to the bridge, he had more orders for the other Guardian officer.

"Heatseeker, hail New Earth. Priority code blue-urgent and dire. Last Engineer to expect receipt of AstroBeam transport to his lab."

Now Heatseeker could not resist. "What's the emergency, Leader-1?"

"Aurora's dying. She's aboard in a stasis pod, but she's barely clinging to life. Her body's failing her. I'm going to Astrobeam her and myself to New Earth."

"You too!?"

"Somebody has to be there to brief him on all this. I'm the only one who probably knows. You are to rig this thing with explosives, make it self-destruct over the deepest part of the Pacific Ocean, and fly back to the Command Center. Update the rest there, then await my return. I will astrobeam directly back to the Command Center. We will then completely break the back of the Renegades once and for all."

Heatseeker merely nodded acknowledgment. What more could he do aside from follow the orders given to him? He just hoped Leader-1 knew what he was doing. His own crew was a bit shaken and ruffled following the who incident with the destruction of Aurora's crew. They needed him too...to set order, reassure them, and bring forth a confidence that will allow them to survive the next battle.

Leader-1 then returned to the med bay. Heatseeker knew of his departure from the ship when the Thuster's bleep and readout stated astrobeam was activated. With a heavy sigh, he turned the Thruster towards the Pacific Ocean and set about the instructions given to him.

_Elsewhere..._

Crasher, still unsure what had all transpired thought about her options. Her first thought was to return to their volcanic base. But, as she flew towards it, the large plume of black smoke told her there was no reason to continue closer to it. There was no base left. Using her internal scanner, she tried seeking out any Renegade frequencies. She found one. The shuttle's limited scanners picked up no Renegade presence either. She remembered Fitor still in the hands of the Guardians, but at this point, given up for dead. There were no Renegade Thrusters left on Earth, no Renegade base left on Earth, and no reason for her to stay on Earth. With a growl of discontent, she turned the shuttle for space and left Earth.

_Command Center I..._

Matt and the others were growing restless and uncertain. Left to do nothing, they dwelled on the events that had transpired.

"Maybe Leader-1--" A.J. started.

"Left us completely in the dark and took off like a rogue vigilante. Let's drop it A.J." Turbo angrily interrupted. He hated being left out of the action, especially when he felt he needed to be there.

So, they sat on the bridge and continued their sulking.

Moments later, they heard the sound of jet engines. All immediately snapped alert and shot to their stations.

"Is it Leader-1?" A.J. asked.

"No, but it IS a Guardian. Heatseeker's returned." Matt informed as he opened the lower hatch to allow the smaller jet entrance within.

Converting out of jet mode, Heatseeker entered the tension-filled Command Center to brief the others who immediately crowded him upon his arrival.

"I did meet up with Leader-1. He had taken Cy-Kill's main Thruster. So my guess is he destroyed their base. Aurora was aboard too, but in a med statis pod and dying. Leader-1 astrobeamed her and himself to New Earth. I destroyed the Thruster as he instructed then returned here. That's about it. He said he'd return here as soon as he can."

"What happened to Crasher?" Nick inquired.

"I think Leader-1 released her. He had ordered me aboard the Thruster and stayed behind with her. He gave her the Thruster's shuttle then we took off.

"Released her?" Matt repeated, unsure about that whole thing.

"Sorry Matt, I don't question Leader-1's decisions. He usually has a good reason for doing what he does and it's why we trust and respect him. I may not always like or understand his decisions, but I will support them."

Matt sighed. Heatseeker was right. It's just Leader-1 didn't seem himself of recent. His decisions were rash and reckless, not calculating and thought through. But before Matt could continue, the astrobeam was wearing off on Heatseeker.

"Well guys, I guess my time's up here. Best of luck!" Heatseeker said before disappearing. The others waved goodbye then were left to ponder once again.

_New Earth..._

The Last Engineer was already waiting in his lab when Leader-1 and Aurora arrived.

"Place her here Leader-1." he said as the large GoBot gently laid Aurora upon the table as directed. The Last Engineer looked her over as he hooked her up to a bunch of instruments and devices. He asked Leader-1 the history of Aurora's damage jsut as Leader-1 stepped back and gave the scientist as much room as possible.

"She's in rough shape, Leader-1. Her body's pretty mangled though not beyond repair, but I'm not sure I can mend her mind and all the neural damage."

Leader-1 sighed. "Do what you can for her. I have to return to my crew. I'm sure they're struggling to deal with it all as well."

"I'm sure they are. I know how to reach you. I'll give you updates when I can."

"Uh, Last Engineer?"

"Yes, Leader-1?" the Last Engineer asked with a raise of a brow. The mighty Guardian hero seemed a bit uncomfortable and lacked the usual confidence in his speech and mannerism. He acted almost...Scooter-like.

"May I have a moment alone with her quickly?"

The Last Engineer looked the Guardian Commander straight in the eyes. There was something there beyond mere concern for a fellow Guardian.

"Thank you Last Engineer."

"Thank me when I have this GoBot up and walking again." he replied with a wry grin and entered the adjacent room to adjust a few more instruments he might need for her recovery.

Leader-1 then knelt beside Aurora and spoke softly.

"I hope you can hear me. I refuse to give up on you. And you'd better not quit on me, got that?! I guess it looks like we ended up visiting New Earth afterall. Fight and heal, for all of GoBotron...and for me. I want to fly by your wingside once again."

The sound of Leader-1 standing once again was the Last Engineer's cue to re-enter the room. Leader-1 gave him as best a grin as he could. The Last Engineer found it rather comical, but understood its hidden meaning. "Yes, now you out. Get back to your crew and leave me to do my work here." the Last Engineer said as seriously as he could, but failed upon seeing Leader-1's comical expression in return. The two read each other's joke...it felt as though the doctor was pushing the expectant father out of the room to deliver a baby.

The Last Engineer pointed to the room that housed the AstroBeam. Leader-1 nodded and with a brief bow of thanks, exited as instructed.

He beamed directly to the Command Center's bridge and startled the entire crew sulking there.

"Why the long faces? We have work to do!" Leader-1 responded with the usual air of confidence and control of his former self.

_On the darkside of the moon..._

The surviving Thrusters and Renegades touched down and began assembling into the base. It hadn't been used in many years. None said a single thing nor asked who was in charge. All had a common goal--get the place up and running again. They could sort the other stuff later. Without Rogue Star, they needed a place to at least temporarily call 'home.' Snoop was busy in the main control room, trying to figure out the archaic designs. She had to at least get the medical bay online and functioning. Cy-Kill and Cop-tur's lives depended upon it. To make matters worse, her own injuries were beginning to creep up and drain her energy. Surges of pain coursed through her own body...putting her in as foul a mood as she could possibly get.

_to be continued..._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own GoBots nor its characters. Just this strange plot.

Author NewsFlash: I am presently writing ANOTHER GoBots fic! Titled "Escapade", I go back into the past of two of GoBotron's most known GoBots...to their years as Guardian cadets. It's now available in the same places "Femme Fatale" is. Speaking of "Femme Fatale"...I've obviously expanded out on it. I was originally going to end it soon, but I've opted to build on it and develop a little more of it. I still don't know how long it'll be...that whole 'writing on the wing' thing, but it's already longer than I anticipated, if that's any clue.

**GoBots: Femme Fatale**

**Chapter 17: Bring It, Piece of Junk!**

_On the Moon..._

Bad Boy charged into the main control room as fast as he could. He had been monitoring 'air space' in one of the few remaining Thrusters until their base's own scanners were up and running properly. Panting, he spoke between breaths.

"Snoop! We detect a new ship approaching!"

Snoop spun, having forgotten about her own injuries. She cringed as a bolt of pain coursed through her body, but otherwise, ignored it. "Guardians or humans?!"

"Neither. It's Renegade."

"Renegade?!"

Before either could respond, they could hear the shuttle landing among the already parked Thrusters. They didn't need to ask who it was. A very familiar cackle gave the identity away. Crasher!

Crasher greeted the few Renegades she met as she coursed her path to the main control room. She entered with the air of confidence, but it was obvious she was still trying to figure out what was going on.

Snoop growled under her breath. She had no desire to relinquish control of the Renegades until Cy-Kill was able to lead again himself. Crasher, being the Renegade's third in command already and completely healthy would naturally assume rank.

"Welcome back, Crasher...though you reek of Guardian." Snoop snarled out.

"At least I'm a keeper. They left you for rust. Where's Cy-Kill? What's the situation here?"

Snoop wasn't about to give her the vital information necessary to take command, but another jet was. Bad Boy completed the questions with answers in the perfect tune of a GoBotic canary.

"Cy-Kill and Cop-Tur are seriously hurt...though still live...I think. We've all just been coming to this base to see who and what we have left." he blurted.

Snoop shot him a nasty glare. He cowered slightly, but remained clueless as to why Snoop was upset with him.

"I don't think this base is the best option right now. We need to retreat into a safer star system until our wounded heal and our ships are rebuilt and repaired. We don't have the numbers to combat what's to come." Crasher informed.

"To come?" Snoop asked.

"I was a prisoner of the Guardians. And I've seen first-hand what Leader-1's become. He's not the same GoBot we've come to know before. Cy-Kill has really ruffled his feathers this time. He's more dangerous than ever before...not just physically, but mentally. He's got an edge to him now that is borderline Renegade in its own. Guardian or Renegade...he's dangerous to both."

"So, it was him who did this to me." Snoop scowled as she looked at her own exterior damage. "I had crossed paths with an unidentified jet on an intercept course with our base before I was shot out of the sky by said jet. Its profile did not match Leader-1 nor any modified GoBot in my databanks. I recovered in time to barely rescue Cy-Kill and the others before the base blew." Snoop continued.

"Fitor's still a prisoner of the Guardians. I don't know if he's alive or dead." Crasher continued.

"We can't go back for him. Too much at stake. He's on his own, IF he's still alive. I do not think we should move. If the Guardians and humans come, we have ships and if we get this base operational, weapons. We can handle one Command Center and any petty human ships and..."

Crasher cut her off. "Foolish and stupid! NEVER underestimate your foe! Leader-1 single-handedly took out you, Cy-Kill, AND our base on Earth! If he and his crew with a Command Center and revenge on their minds comes here or worse yet, brings reinforcements from GoBotron, we are sitting ducks simply waiting for where they want to place our tombstones."

"So where should we go if you think you know it all, hmm?" Snoop shot back.

"As much as it leaves a sour taste...to Zero and his rebuilt faction of rebel Renegades. He's got supplies, a base, and other equipment that can rebuild the Renegade structure fast. We don't have the numbers to be split like this right now. All Renegades must fight under a single flag for a common cause now."

"Zero...that egotistical piece of has-been junk..." Snoop snarled. She'd never met the bot, but she thought that a good thing. Just hearing the tales of him made her want to pop his pistons into another galaxy.

"And after the Guardian threat is over...we simply wipe Zero off the map permanently...if the Guardians don't do that for us. I'm sure Leader-1 and Turbo share as much distaste for him as I do. AND Cy-Kill, should he recover in time, would be delighted to have a helping of Zero for dessert." Crasher commented.

"Perhaps, but you're forgetting one vital thing Crasher..."

"Oh? Really?"

"Cy-Kill and Cop-Tur, as well as several others cannot be moved right now. Their injuries are too severe for simple stasis. Until we can stabilize them...we're stuck here. Plain and simple. Solution would've been simple if we had Rogue Star." Snoop added.

Crasher growled. "Yet another thing we owe to Leader-1! Boy, he's really due for serious metal-bashing now."

"But if he's as strong as you say...how are we going to even get past him?"

"He may be physically strong, but one thing I still notice with him...mental weakness...feelings, emotions, values...we CAN manipulate those. They seem to have a stronger hold on him now than ever before. Not sure what's caused him to be so emotional, but take down his mental foundations, and the rest of him WILL fall."

"WAIT! That bitch of a bot! Why didn't I see it before! It's so obvious now!" Snoop exclaimed out of nowhere.

"What?" Crasher replied with a raised brow.

"That female _other _black jet! I bet she somehow survived! She's Leader-1's weak point. I'd bet you an entire month's salary that Leader-1 has fallen for her. SHE is his emotional link."

"I've crossed paths with Leader-1 for a very long time, Snoop. He's never allowed any female GoBot THAT close to him. Many have tried and failed. The most recent...that little pest of a Guardian, Smallfoot."

"Wow Crasher, you sure missed that boat. The answer's so obvious, I'm surprised it didn't smack you in the head! They couldn't get close to him because he was 'already taken.' Based on the data Cy-Kill had of that female, she's a past link to both he and Leader-1. It wouldn't be the first time Leader-1's kept something 'under the table' from friends and foes. His 'personal' life is perhaps his best kept secret from all. Cy-Kill's been trying to crack into that for a very long time for something to use against that do-gooder of a bot."

"So, no matter how great he may be, he still falls prey to the whims of a female. And I thought he was above such 'petty' matters. Oh well...his undoing. Guess you DO make a useful secretary, Snoop!" Crasher cackled.

Snoop hissed, but refrained from action. It just wasn't worth the energy sometimes.

_In Command Center I..._

While others were dying to ask and know more about what went on with Leader-1's little 'solo' mission, none felt it was their place to ask the GoBot Commander.

Staring at a couple of screens and printouts, Leader-1 stood at the bridge trying to formulate the best course of action. Deep down, his own course was now clear on a personal level, but it had to remain buried. Business before personal needs were more important at this time. Though in his own mind, he had to question the 'more important' part. Any life in danger was VERY important. But that old saying that was drilled into him since he was a Guardian cadet danced to the forefront of his mind, '_the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one.'_ The planet, be it Earth or GoBotron though in this case, both and all inhabitants with them were more important than his personal interest in a certain dying female Guardian Commander. Had to be. That's all there was to it. Plainly simple. So, why was it so hard to keep it as such in his own mind?!

"Scoot, are you SURE they are on the Moon?"

"Leader-1, there are Renegade signatures all over it. Ships, GoBots, increasing energy fluxes. It SCREAMS Renegade."

"But how many?"

"Probably whatever's left from the attack here. UNECOM has confirmed that there are no Renegade ships or GoBots detected within Earthspace." Matt added as he returned back to the command bridge.

"We need to find out who's in command of them right now." Leader-1 mentioned to no one in particular. There were times he'd speak and pretty much be talking aloud to himself. Though sometimes, others would answer anyway.

"Wish we had a recon Guardian here now. Aurora would've..." Turbo started then immediately cut off as he saw Leader-1's reaction upon hearing that name. "'Ups...sorry Leader-1, didn't mean to---" he trailed. Leader-1 had returned to gazing at the screens thus giving the unspoken message to just drop it.

"UNECOM has a spy satellite we could spin into that direction. We could also spit a probe out from it. It has audio." Matt suggested.

"The Renegades might detect it, Matt. We don't know what level of survelliance is on that base now and how much of it is running. When we ran the Renegades out of there many years ago, we did destroy most of the electronics in there, but Cy-Kill may have quietly been refurbishing the place. We should've reduced the entire base to rubble, but UNECOM suggested against it thinking it would be a possible base for UNECOM space projects. Guess the roaches chose to return to infest it in the meantime."

"So let's go do some more extermination!" Turbo chimed in, itching for battle.

"We can't." Leader-1 replied simply.

"????" Was the reaction from all others on the bridge as they all stared at the Guardian Commander awaiting an explanation. They didn't get one.

Leader-1 had turned away from them all, but he could feel the weight of their stares. "Fine...I'll continue. We can't until we have the information necessary to determine what our force number and tactics should be. I'm not going in there blind. That's a mistake I will NOT make again. We need to know WHO is leading them. It will determine the next step in our own actions."

"And if they run before that?" Matt threw in.

"They WILL run. Something of a given. When, where, and to whom, are still unknowns." Leader-1 replied somewhat cryptically.

Matt sighed. Leader-1 WAS formulating a plan. All would have to be satisfied with at least that.

The Guardian Commander departed the bridge for more a more 'solitary' location where he could be alone with his thoughts. The others were left on the bridge staring at each other.

"So, who wants to order pizza?" Turbo chimed in, trying to break the newly formed ice within. He knew they were in for a little bit of a wait and as much as he hated waiting, there was little anyone could do about it.

Scooter jumped and nearly flew backward out of his chair at the sound of in incoming communication. Shaking his head out of the freakish reaction, he paged it through the ship's audio sensors.  
"Uh, hello, General Newcastle." Scooter acknowledged.

"WHAT is going on?! I have not been briefed by anyone other than the latest in the UNECOM grapevine! That's a pretty pathetic way to find out important information on the security and well being of this planet."

"Well, General, we're hoping to get some more information ourselves. We're sort of on...hiatus at the moment." Scooter tried to respond in a calming manner.

"WHERE IS LEADER-1! I WANT TO SPEAK WITH HIM IMMEDIATELY!" General Newcastle shot back, a nerve protruding from his forehead as he grew more upset.

"Uh, well, you see, uh..." Scooter sputtered.

"IS HE THERE?"

"Yes sir."

"THEN PUT HIM ON. It's not that difficult." the Earth General responded, trying to calm down, but failing.

Matt came to the rescue of a nerved up Scooter who was trembling at the General's temper and Turbo who was about to step in and assist his little GoBotic friend by cutting off the communication completely.

"General, I will inform Leader-1 that you wish to speak with him. He will call you at his earliest available convenience." Matt replied feeling entirely like an answering machine. It was also his respectful way of telling the General to 'take a number.'

"WHY YOU---" General Newcastle started, but was cut-off by static and a garbled picture. AJ, taking the silent cue from Matt, turned off the communication access to the Command Center.

"We're gonna catch heat for this one, Matt. The General's really upset." Nick added.

"Stating the obvious again, Nick."

"Leader-1 will make it right. He always does." AJ added, trying to add a little positive to all the growing negatives.

"I hope you're right AJ, I really do, but I just don't know anymore. I can't read Leader-1 like I used to. He's not the same GoBot we've come to know." Matt muttered as he made his way to his own 'quiet place' at a console in a far corner of the bridge.

_Further into the depths of the Command Center..._

Leader-1 sat in his office, quietly staring at several screens, barely moving. He was looking over all the latest data his ship had, from the initial Renegade attack to its current retreat...trying to find any clue as to who survived, who died, who might possibly be leading them now. Sighing in defeat, he suddendly burst up from his chair. He quickly typed in a communication message to another Bot then, bolting out of his office, he ran down the corridor to the room housing the AstroBeam. Setting the coordinates, he then darted in front of the beam, and dissapated to a new location.

_to be continued..._


End file.
